The Reunion
by 78meg9
Summary: "Light or Dark?" Lovino asked. Feliciano studied him before answering. "Light. Light always wins" When Feliciano Vargas catches the eye of a mysterious man only by the name of "The Lord," he finds himself and his brother on an adventure. However, Lovino finds himself worried there is a worse threat other than some creep trying to get into his brother's pants.
1. So it Begins

A beautiful party, a glass of wine, and a carefree smile.

"Ten!"

The castle fills with guests on this fine night, appearing from all over the land, eager to visit the young master on his 18th birthday. The festivities would last throughout the week, culminating in one last toast at midnight. A toast that would come, and end, in a wave of agony.

"Nine!"

The young master himself watches deliriously as the crowd swirls around, beginning a dance that would twirl him towards the front. The rush, the excitement, the feeling of freedom.

"Eight!"

Unknown to him, his brother trapped across the grounds, life slipping from his fingers. He had tried to stop this night, but he knew he would never succeed now.

"Seven!"

The Lord waits nearby, in his hands a precious offer. He had hoped, and waited, but would wait as long as it took for the young master agree.

"Six!"

A Gardner wrought with worry, inspecting each new masked face as they walked past him. He would never find whom he seeks.

"Five!"

Hands in the air as the music ends at a talented musician's hands. The Knight laughs behind him, swirling an old friend across the dance floor.

"Four!"

Soft eyes scan the crowd as he looks for his best friend. Beside him, the witch doctor and his guide exchange verbal blows.

"Three"

The glass presented by trusted hands. The chef smiling, oblivious of what was to come.

"Two"

A crooked grin, a well worked plan, and an evil intent vanishes into the night.

"One"

The young master raises his glass towards the crowd, for this was his birthday toast. He smiles at all he loved before he brings the poisoned glass to his lips. A tightening chest, a struggled breath, weakened knees, then a collapse. The young master fell dead into his lover's arms. The night had ended.

[=]

"I had the strangest dream last night!" Feliciano said over dinner. His brother shrugged in response, absorbed in his sketch he had brought to the table.

"Light or Dark?" Lovino asked, holding up his smudged drawing. Feliciano studied the drawing before answering, "Light. Light always wins. But there was a party!" He continued. "And it all looked really fun!" His eyebrows furled. "Well, it was fun. I think someone died at the end"

Lovino made a noncommittal grunt. "Don't all your dreams end like that?"

"Well, no not like this! It felt like it was real, like I was at the party!" Feliciano began to stir his tortellini around his plate. "Maybe it was a sign to have a party for our birthday?" He said, looking up hopefully.

"Nope, no way. You know I hate people"

"Not pretty ladies!"

"Do you know any pretty ladies we can invite?"

Feliciano frowned. "Not really"

"Case and point." And with that, the two fell into silence, each consumed with their separate thoughts. Feliciano with the soft dream of excitement and a party that ends in disaster, Lovino with images of chiaroscuro melting into his sketchbook. Times had been slow for the two brothers. Since their grandfather had passed away years ago and left them a small piece of property in the Italian countryside they had not much to do. There was enough money in inheritance to not have to keep a full time job and pursue their own interests. But within the gardening, sketching, painting, and writing, nothing exciting had happened in almost two years. With Feliciano graduating school that year with no plans to move forward in his life, it felt like nothing would continue to happen. That is, until the phone began to ring.

Both brothers turned to the kitchen wall, confused. No one ever called the house phone.

Lovino stood up, putting aside his sketch. He approached curiously and answered the call. "Pronto?"

"Is this the residence of Feliciano Vargas?" The caller asked, heavy with German accent, but the message was clear to make out.

Lovino tried not to scowl. "Yeah, he lives here. What do you want? Why are you calling? Am I paying for a long distance call because if I am-"

"Lovino! Don't be rude." Feliciano said, grabbing the phone away. "Pronto?"

He turned away as Feliciano began to speak to the mystery caller, but never left earshot. "Yes this is him…. Contest? I didn't enter any contest…." He fell silent, before "I won?! Evviva! How exciting let me tell- Lovino, did you hear! I won a contest! An all-expense paid vacation to the Black Forest!"

Lovino raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Someone calls you on the phone to enter a forest in some foreign country- someone you don't even know- and you're not convinced it's a scam? Give me the phone"

"He didn't ask for you" Feliciano retorted, before turning back to the phone. He was quiet, listening on. "I don't know" He finally said. "Can I bring a guest?" Silence, quiet and bated breath through the small house. Before finally, Feliciano smiled with relief. "Thank you, sir! I'll check the mail for the tickets, thank you!"

"They're gonna rob you of all your money" Lovino said, crossing his arms. But he said no more on the subject. The call was all Feliciano could talk about. All throughout dinner, and the next day, and the next. Lovino said nothing while Feliciano walked by the door time after time to see if the mail had come yet or not. Occasionally, he found himself checking too.

Then finally, finally the day came. A heavy yellow envelope closed with a red wax seal. Inside was two tickets to Germany, directions, and a short letter of congratulations. The letter itself was written in a fancy scrawl, quick and to the point.

 _ **Dear Feliciano V. and One Guest,**_

 _ **Congratulations.**_

 _ **I wish you safe travels as you come to visit Darkmoor Manor.**_

 _ **We've been expecting a visit for quite the long time**_

The letter remained unsigned, and once again Lovino had qualms about taking an invitation where he had no connections to the offerer. "Not even a name" He lamented to Feliciano, who remained determined to go.

"There's just something telling me this is where I am supposed to be" Feliciano said, and continued to pack.

Lovino studied his brother's set face. He had never seen him with such resolve. "If we die," Lovino said, pulling out his own suitcase "I'll never let you live it down"

[=]

Far away, a castle shrouded against light and time began to stir. "Did they agree?" The Lord asked, pacing up and down the hall. "Is he truly coming?"

"Patience" A voice responded. "You must not rush this"

The Lord paused, staring ahead. The large painting on the wall seemed to mock, the painted smile of the figure causing pain in his chest. The Lord closed his eyes, unwilling to draw out the pain any longer. "I promise, Veneziano, I will get you back"

He turned away, eager to prepare, leaving the painting of two brothers hanging peacefully in the hall.


	2. Arriving in Style

**Thank you Exca314 and Axaelys for your kind reviews! You got it almost spot on, I'm impressed :P**

 **The next chapter will be posted July 17th, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Miles and miles of road stretched out beneath the taxi's drive from the airport was a long one, and Lovino was struck by the true beauty of the countryside. Golden sunlight filtered through the trees, and every once in a while there was a break in the landscape to show off a truly magnificent view. He was mesmerized, but kept a stony face.

The same could not be said for Feliciano, who was pressed against the glass of the window. "Oh wow!" He said. "I can't believe we've never traveled this far before."

"The sights are amazing" The taxicab driver acknowledged. "But there's something about heading deep into these woods that makes me glad to just visit."

Lovino agreed. It was pretty, sure, but he preferred the comfort of Italy. He hoped the trip would not be a long one.

Eventually, the road narrowed and the trees began to block out some of the bright sunlight. The woods became thicker, so thick in fact, that Lovino wondered if they had taken a wrong turn. He was about to ask if they should turn around when the car stopped.

"Is this the manor?" Feliciano asked, leaning forward. "I can't see it past the trees."

They had arrived at an old stone bridge, spanning across a large chasm. Lovino dared to take a look down to the void below, but swallowed hard when the image of falling upon those rocks made his heart race.

The taxicab driver frowned momentarily. "Yes, yes it's ahead." He inched the car along further, before stopping again. "This is as far as I can take you."

"What?" Lovino snapped. "Not even to the door? That's bullshit"

"You can't just leave us in the woods" Feliciano worried. "I don't know where we are!"

"It's ahead" The driver said again, agitated. "Please, leave now"

Unable to believe what was happening, Lovino quickly scrambled out of the back side of the car to the driver's window, hoping his proximity would make a difference. "What the fuck?" He began to yell. Mixed with Feliciano's shouts and pleas, they did not hear the second car pull up behind them.

"What seems to be the problem?" A familiar german heavy accent asked, and Lovino looked up to meet eyes with an older, greying gentleman with deep circles and a stiff expression.

"He won't take us any further!" Lovino said through gritted teeth, gesturing to the taxi driver. "We won some contest and we're far from home and we need-"

"You're the contest winners?" the new man interrupted. His stiff expression seem to get harder as he looked at Lovino with a new light. "Well that changes things now doesn't it. Excuse me, sir" He said to the taxi driver, leaning down to the window. "I believe I can help these young men from here."

Feliciano broke out in a nervous giggle from the passenger window. "Oh thank Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, we've been saved!"

The older man raised a calculated eyebrow. "My name is Ubel Droge and I work for the Lord of Darkmoor Castle. I believe we spoke on the phone…"

"Oh I remember you!" Feliciano said, brightened. "Lovino said you sounded like a creep but I don't agree at all"

Another frown, more engraved this time. "Lovely. I can take you from here."

Mr. Droge paid the taxicab driver, giving him a wry look at he did so. With the luggage transferred to the new car and both brothers seated, their journey began once more. Slowly the trees melted away as they crossed finally the bridge, revealing an entirely new sight. Straight ahead was a large stone castle, connected to the bridge and rising off the mountainside. A large tower hugged the side, and Lovino could see well tended to greenery all around. It was clearly old, dating farther back than hecould guess, and looked the part. He wondered if the inside matched the antique look of the outside. However, despite it's age, it was still the most imposing thing Lovino had ever seen.

"Welcome to Darkmoor Manor" Mr. Droge said, stopping the car. "Your new home."

"For two weeks" Lovino added.

"Of course. Right this way"

When they entered the front door, Feliciano had already bounced ahead, eager to be the first to enter and the first to take in the sights. "Oh my god" He gasped, standing in the midst of the foyer. "This place is huge!" He raced to the nearest suit of armor, shined and with an ax at the ready. "Can I touch this?"

Mr. Droge scowled. "Absolutely not. That is an antique dating from the 16th century-"

"What about this?" Feliciano had already begun to run his fingers along an ceramic vase sitting precariously on its stand.

"No!" Mr. Droge snapped, snatching his hand away before he could do any damage.

"Don't touch my brother, you dick" Lovino snapped, cradling a Faberge egg that had caught his eye.

A vein noticeably began to throb in the man's temple, but he calmed. "I believe I have lost my cool for a moment there." He released Feliciano's hand and carefully pried Lovino away from the delicate egg. "Please, your rooms are this way"

The brothers shared a look. Messing with this man would be quite fun, but they wouldn't push it. Not tonight. They followed Mr. Droge up the grand staircase.

Each step through the castle brought on new wonders. Suits of armor, large drapes that lifted so light could stream through the windows. Deep, rich colors set the scene of reds and golds and beautiful greens. As they walked, Droge began to speak. "I must inform you that we have two rules here at the Castle. No one may roam freely at night, and you may not enter the study. Apart from that you have free reign until dinner."

Feliciano hummed. "You mean we can do anything? How cool is that!"

"Where is everyone?" Lovino asked their host's back. "For such a big place it feels like a ghost town"

Mr. Droge pulled a crooked smile, as if it pained him to show a moment of pleasure. "All servants are preparing dinner. You will meet the Lord tonight, and the rest of the guests will awaken- I apologize, arrive in the coming days." He gestured to an ornate, heavy door they had arrived at. "This here is the room for Master Feliciano. I hope it is to your liking"

Feliciano smiled wide as he looked inside. "Oh boy it's huge!"

"If it's huge he'll like it" Lovino told the guide solemnly and was about to follow before Droge's cold voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, your room is farther down this way."

"We're not staying together?"

"It's the Lord's wishes." The man said, walking away. "And Feliciano," he called as an after statement. "The Lord requests you join him for dinner tonight."

Lovino gritted his teeth. This was beyond all his brotherly instincts. He and Feliciano always shared a room. And with how far down the hall Droge had gotten, he guessed his room would be nowhere close.

"It'll be ok!" Feliciano said brightly, patting his arm. "I'll see you at dinner!"

Lovino frowned. He still wasn't sure- "Hug time!" Feliciano cheered, reaching his arms out to ensnare his brother. Lovino bulked.

"I hate your stupid hug time!" He yelled as started running down the hall to get away.

Feliciano smiled. He knew that would work.

[=]

Down another two halls, and up one more flight of stairs. "Jesus, where am I staying? The fucking attic?" Lovino thought as they walked. They passed two doors Lovino found himself drifting to, but the second he touched the handles, he was reprimanded.

Private, private. Every door seemed to be off limits.

It was not long after the second time that they arrived at his room, and Lovino was grateful for the rest.

"Your room is placed at the Lord's request." Droge said stiffly.

Lovino peeked in. The bedroom itself was as nice as the rest of the castle, with a large soft bed and an adjoined bathroom. Investigating deeper, Lovino discovered the amenities to be quite old. He wondered if the toilet even worked. "How old is this place?" Lovino asked, turning around to his guide, but Mr. Droge was nowhere to be seen. Good riddance.

After unloading his suitcase on the bed and inspecting all features of the room, Lovino decided it was high time to do some exploring of his own without Mr. Stiff Ass berating him. Cautiously exiting his room, he looked down the hall.

Something was... wrong.

When they first arrived, the hall was filled with a soft light. It was light, wasn't it? Lovino remembered, because there were soft yellows trailing his every step. But now… Now it was darker. The candles mounted on the walls flickered quietly, beckoning him further. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was lead to the dungeon, not the attic. Whatever the case was, he was going to find his brother's room.

Lovino began down the hall, following where he had come. Each twist and turn led him deeper and deeper, but there was nothing he recognized. Lovino let his hands trail along the large paintings, pulling his fingers away when he realized there was a thick coat of dust. Had none of the servants dusted? If there was a party going on….

Doubt began to nag on his mind. Dust to dust, dust to dust, dust to dust… dust to dust, dust to dust, dust to dust- He froze.

Ahead of him was a stout woman clinging to a pile of sheets. She looked up to meet Lovino's eyes. "Excuse me! Ma'am-"

The woman tucked her hair quickly into her headband and began to walk very fast.

Lovino followed her just as quick. Was she running away from him? What the hell? He knew he hadn't had the chance to shower after the flight but this was just ridiculous! "Ma'am, I just wanted to know where my brother's room was-" She turned a corner.

Ahead stretched a long, long hallway. But there was no maid to be found. Lovino frowned. Had he just imagined her? Maybe he had gone too long without contact with a woman and now he was just envisioning someone his age. Yeah. That was it.

Lovino looked around at this new setting. He was much farther away from where he knew to go. It was time to just pick a random door and hope for the best. The first was a linen closet. Opening it, he got a face full of moths.

"Gack… the- the fuck? Get away!" Lovino swatted the air and spent a good minute trying to cough the bugs out of throat. Choking and sputtering, he reared backwards and felt his back hit the opposite wall. But instead of holding his weight, the wall began to creak open. Lovino had one second to yelp before he was falling down a stone staircase, sliding on his butt to the bottom.

[=]

Meanwhile, Feliciano hummed about his room. The clothes go on the floor, his paintings go on the dresser, his head goes on the pillow. Stretched out and comfortable, Feliciano smiled.

He had always wanted to see the world! Lovino was always afraid of something, of leaving, of leaving him. But not Feliciano. No, the second he was free from school he was going to become a famous artist and paint the most beautiful sights and people. And he was going to find what was always calling him away from his comfortable life.

Now this, this trip was perfect. Something new was just what he needed.

Feliciano was about to fall asleep, until a quiet knock shook him out of his lethargic state. "Who is it?" He asked, picking his head up.

There was no answer. He was about to chalk it up to his imagination when- _BAM BAM BAM_

The quiet knock turned into a forceful bang and Feliciano near jumped out his skin. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Running to the door, he threw it wide and came face to face with a tower of a man, standing awkwardly in the doorframe as if he did not know why he had come.

But the second Feliciano opened, the man's blue eyes pierced his own. It was quiet. The man looked at Feliciano as if he was a dead man who begun to walk; as if terror began to overcome the joy of defeating death.

"Ve… can I help you?"

"It is dinner time." The man bit out, his voice rough and strong. "Did Droge not tell you that you were expected for dinner with the Lord?"

Feliciano shrugged. "He didn't say what time. I was going to nap"

The blond man's careful demeanor changed quickly, growing angry in the shadows of the hall. "You cannot nap!" He thundered. "You are expected to have dinner with the Lord and I forbid otherwise."

Brown eyes widened in shock as Feliciano shrunk backwards."Um, I-"

The man backed up slowly, taking a deep breath. He held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Please, I apologize." He held the breath he held. "It has been a very long time since anyone has come to dinner here. It would be my… honor to escort you" He began to look stiff and unsure again, but this time slightly less menacing in the light of the door.

Never deterred for long and attracted to strong men, Feliciano cautiously walked forward. "Lead the way" He said, shutting his bedroom door behind him.


	3. The Garden

**I am so sorry this is posted so late in the day. Monday came faster than I thought. Thus, I am extending the update days to three days apart instead of two. The next update will be Friday, July 21st.**

 **Thank you to those who commented! It is very exciting to see people's interest in this work :D**

* * *

The route was direct, leading to a large dining room equipped with a table set for ten. But no one had shown, not even the Lord. Feliciano's escort carefully pulled back his chair and gestured for him to sit down at one end of the long table. The escort himself sat opposite him, in the chair clearly designed for the head of the house.

Feliciano ogled him. "I'm not sure if you're allowed to sit there."

"Why ever not?"

"I think that is the seat for the Lord" Feliciano stage whispered, leaning forward in worry. "You and Droge are very scary when I do something wrong, but I can't imagine what that compares to when someone sits in the Lord's seat"

The man stared at Feliciano for a long, long time. "Feliciano, I am the Lord of Darkmoor Castle. Please, call me Ludwig."

The brunette's mouth dropped open in shock."You're the Lord? Oh my god, that's so exciting!" He exclaimed, hopping up. "Thank you so much for selecting me for this trip, though I don't remember applying, and also you have a wonderful castle and you're so very scary sometimes and even though I just met you I like you much better than anyone else I've met here!"" Feliciano stared at him with a wide smile, chest raising quickly as he took a breath.

Ludwig froze, one hand on the table. "You're… welcome?"

"Oh boy, I was afraid you were a werewolf or something" Feliciano said, sitting down at last.

"A werewolf?" Ludwig said, smiling good naturally. "How interesting."

"That's what Lovino thought." Feliciano hummed. "Or a vampire."

But at the mention of Lovino, the Lord's light expression turned to stone. "Ah yes, your guest. Tell me, is he your... brother?"

Feliciano smiled. "Yup, three years older than me but we share the same birthday. Crazy, right?"

The fun fact did not seem to change Ludwig's expression. "Yes. That is peculiar. But enough on that. Would you mind telling me more about yourself?"

"Hmm…" Feliciano pondered. It was one of his favorite subjects. "Well, let's see. I like to paint, but only portraits and cats. I'm from a small town, I can speak Italian and German, and I am bad at any kind of sports that's not track. I graduate this year and I love all kinds of games. What about you, Ludwig?"

Ludwig was quiet as he thought. "I was once very good at javelin" was all he said after a minute of silence.

"That's it?" Feliciano asked, inching forward. "Nothing else?"

"Yes…" Ludwig paused for a moment. "But no matter. I believe the food is ready to be served."

As he said that, the doors to the kitchen opened, and a man with long blond hair wheeled out a cart filled with food as if he had been waiting. But when he entered the room, he gracelessly stopped the cart to stare at Feliciano long and hard.

"Excuse me." Ludwig coughed, breaking the spell.

"Oh, right of course." The man said at long last, walking closer. "It is just… nevermind. You reminded me of someone. My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I am the head chef here. It has been a long time since we have had guests to serve and I am grateful for your arrival." He paused, as if waiting for someone to applause. Feliciano gave a little clap to appease him. "Tonight we have Spaghetti Alfredo, with assorted sides" Francis' continued. "I believe it will be to your liking. Ah, is the other one not joining you?"

"Other one?" Feliciano asked. "You mean Lovino?"

"No…" Ludwig said. "He has not come down yet"

"No matter. I'm sure he misses my cooking. Enjoy, children." Francis said flippantly, before departing.

"He seems nice," Feliciano said as he started eating.

There were no sounds but that of chewing as the two enjoyed the meal. Feliciano did not look up much, but when he did, he noticed that Ludwig did not touch any of the food on his plate. A muffled _bumf bumf bumf_ came from the walls.

"What is that noise?" Ludwig asked, looking around. _Bumf bumf bumf_.

"What noise?" _Bumf bumf bumf._

"That noise- do you hear it? It almost sounds like-" _BANG._

Before he could finish, part of the wall swung open and Lovino came tumbling out. "Oh my god! Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed, standing up quickly. "What are you doing?"

Lovino lay dazed on his back, staring at his brother upside down."I fell down the fucking stairs, what do you think?" Lovino finally said, pointing to the hidden staircase that now swung openly into the room. "What the h-hell was that? There was moths and a staircase and I came fucking flying-"

"Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?" Ludwig demanded. "We're in the middle of dinner."

Lovino looked up. He was lucky, falling through the fucking wall only gave him minor bruises and it was the shock that really hurt. Still, have some manners dickweed. "The hell are you?" He snapped, letting Feliciano pull him to his feet.

"My name is Ludwig and I am the Lord of-"

"Oh you're that bag of cats running this scam?"

Ludwig gritted his teeth. "There is no scam"

Feliciano laughed. "No, no it's not! You see there's even this really nice dinner and we were waiting for you to come down and now you're here- let's eat!" He pulled his brother down next to him, sliding him a plate. "Mr. Ludwig hadn't even started eating yet because he was waiting. How nice is that?"

Lovino looked the host over. He certainly didn't seem grateful for Lovino's arrival. In fact, he was giving him a stony stare as if his mere presence was distasteful. And he still wasn't eating. With nothing else to do, Lovino began to eat. The food was good, he realized, but he didn't recognize most of it. Yet, Ludwig not eating began to set him off, and with only a bite in, Lovino put down his fork.

"Eh? Are you not eating, 'Vino?"

Lovino ignored him and stared at Ludwig. "I don't eat German food."

"It is Italian in nature" Ludwig said, gritting his teeth. "And I assure you, there is nothing wrong with the cooking."

"So eat."

"I am not inclined to take order from you."

"Oookaay…" Feliciano whistled, awkwardly putting down his own fork. "Lovi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Feliciano stood up from the table, pulling an irritated Lovino away. They huddled together away the dinner table. "Don't be rude!" Feliciano whispered. "He's our host!"

"He's really creepy" Lovino said, looking over his shoulder. "And no one invited me to dinner! Just you."

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake."

"And I'm sure you'd be the first to die in a horror movie."

"Why are you being so nasty?" Feliciano asked, his voice rising. "I am actually having a good time. Everyone here is very nice!"

"Well I'm not!" Lovino said louder. "You weren't there, but earlier there was this maid and she wouldn't even look at me. And our rooms are so far apart and-"

Feliciano broke him off with a gasp. "Oh no, Lovino!"

Lovino sighed in relief. Finally, he was seeing it his way. "You see? There's something wrong-"

"You got rejected by the maid! Why didn't you say so? You poor thing!" Feliciano tried to pull his brother close, patting his hair at an awkward angle. He was just a little taller and used his height to his advantage. "I got rejected by a pretty girl in the market place just last week."

"This has nothing to do with my flirting prowess!" Lovino shouted, pulling himself away. "And I didn't get rejected!"

"There there, come on. Let's go back to eating. And tonight we can stay in the same room. How about that?"

"Unbelievable."

But Lovino complied as he was dragged towards the table once again. It seemed Feliciano was determined to have them break bread no matter what defense he put up, and it was easier to just let him have his way.

Lovino played nice through the rest of dinner, even eating what was left on his plate. He found that if he blatantly ignored the Lord, and the inane chatter Feliciano was determined to keep up, then he could actually let himself relax.

After dinner, Ludwig offered Feliciano a tour of the gardens. Much to Lovino's chagrin, Feliciano accepted, and faced with a choice of leaving his brother with a stranger or being the world's lamest third wheel, Lovino found himself walking behind the two as they toured the castle's exterior.

"And this," Ludwig pointing to a small, framed archway tucked underneath a willow, "Is Elder's Grove. Couples used to come from all over the world to get married here." He looked unsure for a moment, then said, "We've even had some… unorthodox marriages here. Castle Darkmoor may be old, but we are not bound to tradition."

"Just say you're all gay," Lovino griped. But no one paid him any heed.

They wandered over paths and walked under trees ripe with fruit. Feliciano was transfixed, pointing out each and every new discovery, first to Lovino who ignored him, and then to Ludwig. By the end of the night, he was clinging to Ludwig's arm and asking every question he could about the gardens. It was all, "How did you get these to grow so beautifully?" and "What two flowers were bred together to get this lovely little thing?"

Lovino stared quizzically at his back. Since when was Feliciano into plant husbandry?

"I don't know," Ludwig admitted. "I only run the affairs here at the castle and admire the gardens. Our gardener does the real work."

"Ohhh," Feliciano hummed and immediately after his interest in the flora diminished.

As they walked Lovino found himself looking at the stream. It bubbled and flowed, making funny sounds against the rocks. He was tempted to put his feet in. Drifting away from the tour, he risked dipping his fingers in the clear blue water. The light from the sunset was beginning to fade but the yellows still seemed to light up the water in the most peculiar way. Lovino stopped completely. Maybe he could sketch this.

He sat down and pulled out the small notebook and pen he kept crammed into his pocket. Using the golden sun as his guide, he began to sketch.

Lovino was oblivious to the changes around him as he became engrossed in his work. The light, which was dissipating slowly at first, now seemed to run between the trees until there was none left. Shadows began to elongate before taking over the ground they touched.

He paused for the first time and noticed just how dark it had gotten.

 _No one may roam freely at night._

Lovino stood up. He wanted to get back. But where had Feliciano gone?

He grabbed his notebook and shoes and began to walk down the path. He knew they had walked ahead through the garden and turned left here…

But when Lovino walked around the corner, the one path he intended to follow split into four. He assessed each option, looking to find which one would take him to the castle fastest. It couldn't be _that_ hard. Following one path, he ended up back in the same place next to the stream and was no closer to where he needed to be.

"Is this place a fucking maze?" He moaned, throwing his hands up.

"I don't think so, no."

Lovino spun around. "Who said that?"

The garden remained empty. Lovino looked around, but there was no one else. Not to mention it was getting darker...

Just when he was about to despair, Lovino noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Someone had lit a torch in the darkness that was beginning to descend, and was moving along a path he had not tried yet.

Lovino walked toward the torch in a daze. Was it leading him towards the castle?

Slowly, he followed the light. It bobbed and swayed, slowing down when Lovino could not catch up. But try as he might, he could never get close enough to the torch to see who was carrying it. Just as he saw the castle entrance, Lovino put on a burst of speed and emerged from the gardens. A doused torch lay on the castle steps with no owner in site.

"Oh, Lovino! Thank goodness" A voice cheered and Lovino looked up to see Feliciano waving at him from the door. "I was about to go look for you, Droge is giving me a very nasty time about retiring to my room."

"Were you holding the torch?" He asked, his voice sounding far away.

"The- oh, no. I don't want to go out at night. It looks scaaaary. Come on, let's go inside."

Lovino let himself be pulled inside and followed his brother up to his bedroom. Along the way, he kept trying to bring up what had happened in the garden. Yet, Lovino couldn't seem to find the words that made sense. A floating torch? That was nonsense. True to Feliciano's promise, they stayed in the same room that night. As he crawled into bed and fought off Feliciano's clinging arms, Lovino vowed not to wander in the gardens without someone else again. At least, not at night.

[=]

 _"Don't get lost in the garden," He was warned by a laughing gardener, waving his shears. "Roma's gotten lost plenty of times."_

 _The Young Master laughed too, waving him away. He would not get lost, not when he knew the way to his secret spot by heart. Over the stream, through the bushes, under the towering Silver Birch tree, until he finally came to a stop at the carved wedding arch._

 _It was here that he loved to go, away from prying eyes. Here he could curl up and read the newest letter. It read:_

 ** _Dear Veneziano,_**

 ** _I have given much thought to the color of your eyes. I once thought they were simply brown, but now I realize that I was truly incorrect._**

 ** _They are amber, trapping suitors in your gaze until they cannot escape, stuck forever and memorialized in their affections._**

 ** _I feel that is what loving you is like; when I cannot say my true feelings aloud._**

 ** _Forgive me. I am never one for words of admiration._**

 ** _Signed, Yours_**

 _No name, as always. But Veneziano held the letter close to his chest. He knew who it was from. His letter back would be unsigned as well, but he knew the Lord would receive it and cherish it as much as Veneziano did his._

 _He tucked the letter away for now and stared at the bright blue sky. He hoped this moment would never end._


	4. Of Madmen and Witch Doctors

Next update on 7/24/17, thank you all for kudos and comments!

Few notes:  
I find the idea of Arthur being known as the Witch Doctor very entertaining  
Mathew and Lovino make the best friends  
and finally- the coming chapters will move the rating up to Mature/Explicit, as a fair warning

* * *

When Feliciano awoke the dream was crystal clear in his head. The garden, the archway… and who was that boy with the letter?

He looked like the boy in his other dream. But this time, the boy was full of life. Veneziano. How odd.

Feliciano stretched out, eager to start his morning. The cold chill of the morning indicated that- yep, Lovino had stolen the sheets in the middle of the night and was now forming a small cocoon. He was definitely sleeping in his own bed the next night.

After getting dressed and ready to face the morning, Feliciano crept out of the bedroom and down the hall. He remembered a promise of breakfast. Or brunch. His phone said that it was easily ten o'clock but that didn't account for the time difference.

There was a time difference from Germany to Italy, wasn't there? Feliciano wasn't sure.

He arrived at the dining room still pondering all this, only to find a few spots that were actually taken. There was two blonds, twins perhaps, each picking at the last of the food on their plates.

Feliciano smiled. "Ciao! Hello! Good morning!" He said jovially to them, who turned their heads to look at who had arrived. "Are you guys contest winners too?"

"Eh?" The largest blond said, looking up. "No way, man. I'm just here to eat. Francis takes _forever_ to make things nowadays."

"Oh… well then." Feliciano sat in the same seat he did last night, oblivious to the raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry to be so awkward! I'm just new to this. I'm actually staying at the castle for a little bit and haven't met anyone yet."

"Well little man," The loud, boisterous looking blond said. "Call me Alfred Fucking Jones. The middle is for emphasis-"

He received a sharp elbow to the side, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least. "How about you?"  
"Oh, I'm Feliciano. Nice to meet you!"

No one paid the last blond any heed, and within the minute, Feliciano forgot he was even there. He was so engrossed talking to Alfred that he didn't notice someone else had entered the room until there was a thunderous bang and an explosion of fireworks.

"What-"

" _Welcome foolish mortal,_ " Boomed a voice louder than lightning itself and Feliciano stared in horror at the newest guest.

Standing in the doorway was a hunched figure that weakly grasped the staff in his hands. Around his feet coiled two emerald green snakes, poised and ready to strike at any minute. " _You are not welcome here,_ " The figure hissed again, and raised a gnarled, terrible hand…

"Hey, Artie! You made it!"

Alfred jumped up, ceasing the theatrics with a wave of his hand. "Man, I hate that stupid witch doctor shit you do. Have you considered coming to brunch like a normal person?"

"What I do is _not_ stupid!" The aforementioned Artie snapped, twirling his quarter staff as he righted himself. "I was giving a word of warning, a prophecy!"

"You were showing off. Which is odd because you always say Francis is showing off. What's the truth, Artie boy?"

Now that the smoke had cleared, Feliciano could see the new figure easily. He was not craggly and withered like he had first thought, but instead was no older than mid-twenties, sporting a cropped haircut and bushy eyebrows. He had a scowl embedded on his face, and if it wasn't for the truly terrifying show he had put on early, Feliciano wouldn't be scared at all. But the snakes twisted around his ankles rose up and hissed at him, and he shrunk away in fear.

Alfred and Arthur were both arguing over who the "boy" was in the situation and Feliciano decided it was high time to get out of there. Dodging the snakes as he exited, he all but ran towards the gardens. Maybe he would run into the Lord again.

[=]

Lovino woke up to an empty bed and a room full of sunlight. He promptly tried to bury his head further under the covers.

Last night… he had a dream. Warm fingers had brushed his face. Told him that… _I love you_ that… _I love you..._

He sat up, hard. He couldn't remember the rest for the life of him.

When he finally stumbled out of bed, bleary and his hair mussed, it was almost eleven. Lovino opened the bedroom door and walked out.

At least, he tried. But his foot kicked something that was sitting there in the doorframe. It was a flower in a tiny vase, it's red petals fanned out and reaching towards the sun. A carnation.

"Hello?" He called down the empty hall. But there was no one there.

Annoyed, he scooped it up. Probably a gift from Lord Pissy Pants. Lovino tossed the flower, sans vase, onto Feliciano's spot on his bed. Maybe he'll be happy with it.

Down, down the large spiral staircase into the castle's interior. He heard voices and emerged to see a few people milling about in the foyer, talking and laughing. Lovino froze, staring down. They didn't look like guests. A young boy was sweeping the stone floors, talking inanely to a girl who looked preoccupied with the blood red drapes. Following them was the same girl from earlier with a green ribbon in her hair. Lovino knew better than to approach her.

Despite the work they were doing, they seemed to lighten the castle from the inside out. No hushed whispers, no dark secrets. They seemed light. Lovino was almost drawn down the stairs to join them, eager to escape the dark that was approaching from the corners of this dark, dark castle.

But right before he could make up his mind, Mr. Droge, the man who greeted them when they first arrived, appeared in their midst.

The laughter quickly silenced and the servants broke apart under his watchful eye.

"We mustn't wander while we work," He said, voice dripping with venom. "Not here, not now. Not when the celebration is so close."

The youngest boy spoke up. "I feel like I've been doing this job for a century," He began to wring the handle of the broom. "I want to play outside!"

"Hush, Peter," The youngest maid whispered, drawing him away. "Don't speak."

Droge set a careful eye on him. But he was content with the subordination and drifted away, disappearing through the nearest door to torture someone else.

Lovino shrunk away from the railing. There must be something else to do.

He crept down the staircase, careful to walk slowly and make no noise. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

The dining room was empty but a serving cart indicated that yes… there was food. He was starving! Without realizing it he had missed dinner and breakfast. Lovino sat down and waited. "My my my," A voice drifted from across the room. "I was wondering when my little mouse would come to try my cooking again."

Lovino looked up sharply. Standing with a hand on his hips was a man with long blond hair, done up in an elegant ponytail. He was smiling fondly down the table, not even looking at Lovino.

"Ah, Matheau, why did you wait so long, hmm? Eager to see me again?"

It was then Lovino noticed that when he entered the room, he wasn't alone at all. In fact, there was another boy sitting at the end of the table with shoulder length blond hair and soft eyes. He smiled at Lovino and waved a little.

"I actually was hoping to eat," He said, "and I'm sure Romano would too."

"But of course, mon cher. Come now, sit closer together. I'm no server and I'm certainly not going to walk up and down the table to feed you both."

Matheau stood up and cautiously approached Lovino. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
Lovino glared at him. "My name's not Romano."

"Oh. Well, can I still sit here?"

He pushed back a chair in a flippant gesture and Matheau sat down. Lovino eyed him over before finally, "My name is actually Lovino. Not Romano, not 'Vino, not Lovi. Capche?"

"My name's actually Mathew. Not Matty, not Birdy, not Matheau. Capche?"

Lovino almost cracked a smile. Ok so this kid had a little spunk. He wouldn't have guessed with how quiet he spoke.

The two didn't speak throughout the rest of the meal but Lovino didn't mind. He felt like maybe it was better that way, to enjoy someone's company without having to talk all the time. Besides, it seemed to work for them.

By the time he was done and the plates had been cleared Lovino had the very singular sensation that maybe, just maybe, he had made his first friend.

[=]

Feliciano milled around the gardens for as long as he could. There was a cool breeze that made standing outside without a jacket almost impossible. Eventually he settled for wandering the castle instead.

He passed a few people working, all of which who waved, but none spoke to him. They seemed to be getting ready for something.

It felt like he would be wandering mindlessly forever, too uninterested to actually open any doors, when Ludwig stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh, Luddy! Thank god!"

Ludwig turned around sharply and was greeted a full frontal hug. "What, what did you just call me?"

"Luddy. Cute names are really hard to figure out for you, ya know?"

"Then why not just call me Ludwig. Or the Lord. I do quite prefer the Lord."

"Sure thing, Luddy." The more Feliciano said it, the stronger Ludwig's sour face got. But he was having too much fun to stop.

"Either way… have you eaten yet?" Ludwig asked. "I believe Droge has warned you against wandering the castle without a guide and I would be honored to walk you… away… from here."

Feliciano shrugged as Ludwig began to pull them both along, away from the hallway. "No, it's cool. I ate. It was good but what was even cooler was all the people! I asked and they didn't say they won a contest too and then this crazy guy showed up with snakes- inside! He started chanting and I left."  
Ludwig froze, drawing Feliciano to a sharp stop too. "Someone with snakes? Do you mean the Witch Doctor? Did he say anything, such as a prophecy or something else? Did you make a deal with him?" He grasped his shoulder tightly, for once meeting Feliciano's eyes. "Please, please say you did not make a deal with him."

Feliciano looked at him in shock. "No, no I didn't," He assured, suddenly hyper aware with how close their faces were. "He didn't say anything about a deal."

Ludwig seemed to relax, and as if he was aware too, released Feliciano's shoulders. "I'm- I'm sorry. I made a bad deal once," He tried to smile, but it came as a grimace. "Please don't shrink away from me."

Feliciano looked at him uncertainly. "Let's just go to lunch, how about that?"

They walked quicker than before and they did not speak. But the more places they passed, the more bright decorations that lined the hall, and the more Feliciano's curiosity got to him.

Finally, he spoke. "Why are there all these decorations going up?"

Ludwig looked around, nodding at the hard work that had been put into this. "For the Anniversary of Castle Darkmoor. In two weeks, we shall celebrate the 300th year we've been running, and to commemorate that, a huge party will take place."

"In two weeks?" Feliciano repeated. "My birthday is in two weeks!"

Ludwig nervously refused to meet his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, for both me and Lovino! March 17th."

"You know..." Ludwig said, before stopping.

"You know what?"

"Well, why don't we have the celebration for your birthday too?"

Feliciano looked at him with huge, shining eyes. "You mean that? We can have both?"

Ludwig nodded. "It seems like the best idea."

"Oh, oh a party! An actual party for my birthday! I can't believe it!" Feliciano shouted, racing ahead and cheering as he went. "I can't wait to tell Lovino!"

[=]

"No," Lovino said, folding his arms.

Feliciano absolutely did not listen, and proceeded to dig through his clothes. "Don't act spoiled!" he said, throwing more clothes. "I don't think I packed nice enough clothes."

"I won't have our birthday here," Lovino said again, just to be difficult.

"Too bad it's not up to you," Feliciano said coyly. "It's up to the _Lord._ "

Lovino scowled. "What, are you his bitch now?"

"I'm my own bitch."

"That doesn't change the fact that I won't be a part of this shitshow. I don't like parties, I don't like people, and I don't like the Lord!"

"Well," Feliciano snapped, finally rising to meet his brother's challenge. " _I_ like parties, _I_ like people, and _I_ like the Lord! And surprise, I'm going to that party. No, I'm going to be the _center_ of that party!"

"Un-fucking-believable." Lovino shouted, throwing his hands up. "My brother's so enamored with his own fantasies he's gonna act like he's a superstar."

"Come or don't come, you've got two weeks to change your mind." Feliciano said calmly. "And please don't leave plants on my bed."

Lovino took a moment to calm down before snatching the carnation out of Feliciano's hand. "I didn't leave that, your boyfriend did. Outside the door."

"Hmm… that doesn't sound like Ludwig," Feliciano hummed, as if he had known him longer than a day. But nonetheless, he placed the delicate flower back in the vase. "He's actually quite sweet by the way. And Lovino… you're sleeping in your own bed tonight."

When Lovino left, he slammed the door as hard as he could.


	5. Paintings and Gardens

Sorry to take so long! Usually my update schedule kept me on track, but recently I've been out of inspiration for this story to keep updating every 3 days. And for that, I apologize.

A few notes:  
-everything in italics is a flashback  
-Has anyone noticed that when Feliciano is alone, he finds Darkmoor enchanting and meets many people, but when Lovino is alone the castle is almost empty?  
Spoooooky  
-I recently stated that the next chapter might bring the rating up, but I'm afraid those scenes will have to wait until they are worked into the story more (once again, apologizes!)

* * *

 _"Is everything alright?"_

 _Romano buried his head further in his knees. "Yes, everything's fine. That's why I'm here at midnight trying to become one with the soil. Why don't you do me a favor and drown in cat piss?"_

 _Antonio shrugged. He didn't have an answer. Instead he sat down next to the boy hiding in his gardens and stretched out his legs._

 _"The stars are gorgeous tonight," Antonio tried._

 _"That doesn't sound like a drowning man to me."_

 _He continued, as if he hadn't heard the continuous wishes for his death. "That bright one is Onions Belt."_

 _"No it's not," a small, miserable voice corrected him._

 _"And that whole line of stars is Ursula Major! Look, it makes a giant octopus."_

 _"Ughhhhhhhh," Romano moaned, looking up for the first time. "I don't think you know the stars at all."_

 _"No I do," Antonio insisted. "I see them in your eyes all the time."_

 _Romano immediately let his head fall back in between his knees. Stupid sap for a gardener. He would have him fired for the bullshit Antonio said and didn't mean…. one of these days._

 _But Antonio's favorite trick wasn't helping this time. Not even a smile coaxed onto his face._

 _"C'mon Roma, I know you want to correct me."_

 _The boy stayed silent, letting his dark thoughts rush over him until Antonio was sure he would drown. They sat there together, lettings the stars twinkle overhead in a dance of centuries. Finally, finally, he spoke._

 _"Why'd you put a carnation outside my door?"_

 _"Because flowers are nice."_

 _"No," Romano said slowly, glowering in the cover of the shadows. "You leave one when you want me to meet you in the gardens."_

 _Antonio hummed. "I dunno. You seemed upset today."_

 _"Veneziano and I got into a fight."_

 _"Ah, so nothing new then."_

 _Romano sccowled. "I don't want to have a birthday party here. I want to go home. Remember last year? No one even remembered it my birthday too." He picked his head up and for the first time Antonio could see tear tracks on his face. The boy had given the idea of disappearing a lot of thought. "I hate feeling like I don't compare to my little brother. It's so pathetic."_

 _Antonio rested a hand on Romano's back, rubbing in smooth circles. The act only seemed to incite him further._

 _"How is it fair that he gets everything? Moving here, having his paintings sold, getting all chummy with the Lord. It's disgusting!"_

 _Romano saw the way Veneziano and the Lord looked at each other. They could have easily been married with the Lord's power, and nothing but jealousy burned in him when Veneziano told him that._

 _"Hey," Antonio said, cutting off his thoughts. "I know what will make you feel better."_

 _"I doubt that."_

 _"Let's torch the decorations."_

 _Romano stared at Antonio, not missing the playful glint in his eye. "Are you dead fucking serious?"_

 _Antonio shrugged. "Hey, Droge has us running around like rats for this party. He won't mind a few things going wrong."_

 _Romano stayed quiet. If the party didn't happen, Veneziano would be devastated. "Let's do it."_

[=]

Feliciano hummed quietly as he watched from the stairwell as more and more decorations were placed, adorning the opening hall with whites, reds, and greens. The foyer had admittedly been very dark, which he earlier remarked to a ungrateful Droge, but now it was bursting with color and life.

Feliciano smiled. This was everything he had ever wanted.

Well, everything but what was happening with his brother. Lovino was just… so ugh sometimes! He didn't want guests over, he didn't want to go on trips, he didn't want Feliciano to go away to school... Feliciano needed people, he craved attention and someone to talk to. Being with Lovino all the time made him feel deprived in a way.

The auburn haired boy tapped his fingers on the railing. Hopefully, Lovino would see everything in a different light when the party actually came around.

"Excuse me, sir, could you move?"

Feliciano was pulled out of his thoughts as a girl with pigtails tried to get around him with a large candelabra, which was clearly too big for her.

"Oh right, of course!" Feliciano backed up, letting her pass. "Are you ok? Do you need help with that?"

The girl stopped, smiling. "Oh, no not at all! I wasn't hired for my looks, you know."

Feliciano grinned too. "Still a gentleman should always help a lady with… a candle thingie. I'm bored anyway." He grasped one of the golden handles and hefted it a little higher. It was much heavier than he thought but he tried not to show it.

The maid looked around, but when she didn't see anyone else in sight, she shrugged and let Feliciano pathetically heft his side down the hall with her.

They went down a few grey halls and ended up in front of a large heavy door, with ornate carvings along the molding. The girl fumbled out a steel key and stuck it in the lock. Doing so, she found herself rambling. "This candle is usually in the front foyer but the Lord is worried about a fire or something so he said 'Michelle, please take it down to the study' and I said, 'which study' and he said 'pick one' so we're going to stick it here."

Feliciano nodded. "Sounds reasonable." He didn't mention that his arms were tired and he wouldn't make it much further.

The maid propped open the door. Quickly and easily, she hefted the heavy gold decoration up and inside. Feliciano followed.

Inside, he stopped.

It was an ordinary study, with an oak desk with pens and papers scattered on top. It had a regal feel, with deep reds and dark browns. It felt so familiar in that moment, but nothing compared to seeing the painting for the first time.

Hanging on the wall, rising above everything else, was a simple portrait. Clearly old with a renaissance feel, it depicted two teenage boys wearing expensive clothes. The first was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at the room with a sulky expression as if it had personally wronged him. He had dark brown hair and olive eyes. And next to him, beaming as if nothing could ever be wrong with the world, Feliciano saw himself.

He stood there, his eyes wide. What on earth?

Michelle noticed his shock, and looked up at the painting too. "Oh, that old thing! Yeah, those are the old masters of Darkmoor. Brothers, you know?"

"Who… who is… what happened to them?" Feliciano stuttered out.

Michelle lost her smile. "Oh, that part is real sad, ya? The oldest brother was illegitimate, so instead the youngest was supposed to inherit all the estate when he came of age. But that day never came. Romano killed his brother on his 18th birthday, and fled into the night."

Feliciano felt his mouth go dry. "He… no one would do that to their brother."

She looked up at the painting. "You know, I thought so too."

[=]

When Lovino woke up from his nap, it was late afternoon. Ah shit, had he missed lunch?

Lovino stumbled out of his warm bed and towards the door. It was a minefield of dirty clothes and shoes that had come along for the trip and were now enjoying the floor. He should really clean sometime if there were maids. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a potential romance with one by exposure to dirty underwear.

Lovino cracked the door open slowly to avoid trampling any of his stuff and knocking over something. But his efforts were futile; what sounded like a cascade of clattering glass rang down the hall as he knocked over something that was sitting by the door.

"What the...?" He whipping his head around to see at least three vases lying precariously overturned by his feet. Red petals fanned out across the floor, flooding the stone as if blood had spilt and was slowly staining it a deep, deep crimson.

Lovino bent to pick one up. Another carnation?

He raised it to his face. But before he could be sure, the flower crumbled to dust under his fingers. It was as if it had been sitting, waiting, outside his door for a lot longer than he had been there. Turning his eyes downwards towards the hall, Lovino realized that there were actually more vases lined up, each older than the last.

There was only one living flower, just as new as the one outside Feliciano's door.

Lovino's face began to twist in disgust. If Ludwig thought that he could hit on Feliciano and then Lovino, he had another thing coming!  
He grabbed the newest vase and stormed down the hall. He knew the Lord was shady at first, but this was nonsense.

Trailing throughout the castle, Lovino was on the lookout for anyone or anything that would show him the Lord's whereabouts. But as he walked, he noticed that he was completely alone. There were no sounds of activity up and down the castle, the likes of which kept him up occasionally. No hustle, no bustle, and no smell of food wafting down the halls. It felt like he was alone in the world.

Turning the corner to the front staircase, Lovino stopped. Clearly the prom decorating committee had been hard at work, because it looked like the front room had exploded. But no servants were around to keep up the work. Maybe it was break time. Lovino could relate.

The kitchen was empty too. Frustrated and now without food, Lovino contemplated going to the gardens. He had seen a berry bush somewhere.

Maybe the Lord was schmoozing his brother out there and he could kill two bird with one stone. Forgetting his vow to never return, Lovino left through the door outside.

The gardens were much less menacing in the daylight. Lovino was suddenly reminded how enchanting it was the first time he saw it. A sparkling stream flowed peacefully, trailing in between the bushes. Despite the March weather, there were still some greens making themselves known through the foliage.

He wandered the dirt path, not expecting much. It was over the babbling brook, under an archway, that he saw him.

There was a man standing in the gardens, his back to Lovino. His hair seemed to reach out in playful curls, reaching up towards the sun. His hands were tan and worn, and Lovino thought of those hands in as many positions as he allowed himself.

Before he could agonize over those thoughts however, the man turned around.

Green eyes widened, before a smile crinkled them smaller. "Romano!" He exclaimed. "You actually came, you remembered! I've been waiting for you for so long."

Lovino stared. "My name isn't Romano."

The man's smile fell. "You're not… Romano?" His face became stony, and Lovino's attention was brought to the gardening shears in his hand. "If what you say is true… I'll have to kill you now."


	6. The Archery Range

Started school these past two weeks!

Additionally, after watching a lot of vampire films for a literature class I might be inclined to tweak some of the mystery. I will abstain of course.

The next chapter following this one will touch upon some of the horrifying aspects of Castle Darkmoor. But for now, let Feliciano and Lovino be oblivious to it all.

Thank you for all the Kudos recently! It warms my heart!

* * *

"I'm joking! I'm totally joking!" The man began to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my, I am so sorry I didn't expect you to jump like that! Come back, I won't hurt you."

"Literally what the FUCK?" Lovino yelled, embarrassed he had screamed so loud. "Who does that? Stay away- I don't even know you!"

The man held up his hands, still holding the shears. "Lo siento, sorry, sorry. It's been awhile since I got to laugh like that. My name's Antonio, and I'm the gardener. Francis told me you'd be here sooner or later so I thought I'd have some fun."

Lovino glared. He did not find that joke funny in the least. There was something seriously fucked up in this place and if that bastard thinks he could just threaten his life like that-

"But seriously, I am sorry" Antonio said again. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yeah bitch, stop apologizing every second." Lovino said, still several feet away.

Antonio shrugged. "I've got tomatoes somewhere, if you're hungry."

Lovino eyed him. It seems he was presented with a problem. Live to see another day or trust the murderer he just met. He was hungry. If it was the last meal he would ever have it was tomatoes. "Take me to the food and maybe I'll forgive you."

Trailing Antonio down the dirt path, Lovino was led through the twists and turns that made up the garden maze. But Antonio never seemed lost. He acted like he knew these gardens for centuries, and if that was true, Lovino would believe it.

"So" Antonio started as they walked. "If you aren't Romano, who are you this time?"

Lovino didn't respond.

"Come on, gotta have a name for the obituary."

"Hardy harr. You're a real jokester, you know that? I think you should be the court jester instead of the gardener."

Antonio laughed. "I agree, maybe I could go into comedy. Plus, I'm super flexible so I am perfect for the job."

His words were accentuated with a wink to a very ungrateful Lovino. "Stay on your side of path, dickhead."

"I still don't know your name."

"And you never will."

"Fine." Antonio shrugged. "I'll call you caralinda ."

"Sounds gay" Lovino mentioned, hoping it would thrown Antonio off. No such luck. He just smiled wider.

Eventually, the path widened and somewhere tucked away in the foliage was a greenhouse. It was clearly very small, and it's windows were steamed up so much that Lovino could hardly see inside."It took a lot of doing to get this working" Antonio said, opening the door. "But now… veggies all year round. You coming in?"

"Wow, follow you into a building with only one exit?" Lovino snorted. "Nope doesn't sound like something I would do."

"Suit yourself."

Lovino watched as he strolled inside and grabbed two ripe fruits off a vine, taking a moment to access each plant's wellbeing. Lovino crossed his arms, looking away. He wasn't sure how he felt about the current situation. Normally he wouldn't follow a stranger, but there was something about Antonio that made him feel differently.

He immediately felt at ease around him- even with his stupid unfunny jokes and empty threats. It was like running into an old friend and falling back into the same pattern you've always had with them. But Lovino wasn't going to take this for granted. He was naturally suspicious of this whole situation and until Antonio proved otherwise, he was just as guilty as everyone else in the castle.

Eventually, Antonio came wandering out of the greenhouse. In his outstretched hand was a fruit. Lovino grabbed the treat, forgetting his please and thank yous. He proceeded to eat it like an apple.

A quick look dared Antonio to make fun of him for it, but the gardener did something much more surprising. Raising up his own, Antonio took a huge chuck right out of the skin.

"Howy shwit" Lovino mumbled over the food in his mouth. "You're a freak too?"

Antonio beamed. "Tried and true."

Lovino turned away, but not before he made a final judgement call. It felt like he had found someone in this place that he understood.

[=]

"Do you have games around here?"

Feliciano was trailing around the library, knocking dust off the books. Ludwig sat at a nearby table, inspecting an old paper.

"I took you here so that you might find something to read, since you said you were bored."

Feliciano gave Ludwig a sympathetic look. His heart was in the right place, but boy was he misguided. "Do you have any books with dirty pictures?"

Ludwig's face colored as he tried to stutter out an answer. "Ab.. absolutely not!"  
"Ok then I don't read much."

"Well, there's hundreds of things to do in the castle. We could tour the whole place again, there's dozens of secret tunnels and a training room if you want to exercise."

Feliciano made a face. "Isn't there things to do outside?"

"Oh, yes!" Ludwig seemed relieved. "The gardens are actually built into an elaborate maze. I wouldn't go without a guide though."

"No," Feliciano exclaimed. "I mean, outside Darkmoor. Can't we go to a cute town or something?"

"Oh." Ludwig's face told him that that wasn't really happening. "I, there is too much work for me to leave. But there is a lake at the bottom of the cliff face. You could go swimming… by yourself?"

Feliciano threw himself down in the armchair dramatically. "I don't want to do anything alone!"

"I'm sure your brother would accompany you."

Feliciano didn't respond for a minute. Before: "No, I don't really want to go with him."

He didn't say it outloud, but hearing the story about the two brothers were starting to freak him out. Lovino would never hurt him…. But still, he couldn't get it out of his head.

No one would do that to their brother

You know, I thought so too

"Ludwig, do you have any siblings?" Feliciano mused, unsure of the response.

The Lord straitened. "Yes, of course. I have an older brother"

"You do?" Feliciano flipped upright.

"I can't believe you haven't met him yet. He lives here too, and he's always in my business… I wonder if he even knows you're here."

Feliciano jumped up, grabbing Ludwig's arm. "Let's go meet him!

"Wha- right now?"

"Yes!"

Feliciano led the charge out the boring library doors and into the hall before realizing he had no idea where to go. He looked to Ludwig expectantly.

"He's probably in the training room." Ludwig said. "This way."

Together they wandered the halls. Feliciano smiled and waved as they passed servants and residents, blowing a quick kiss to Michelle who rolled her eyes.

Upstairs, one flight, then two, and finally they reached the training room. Feliciano could hear it before he could see the room itself. The sounds of metal crashing against one another with shouts and grunts.

"What's that?" Feliciano asked mesmerized.

"Training" Ludwig responded before opening the wide double doors.

Inside was a sight to behold. An intricate set up of practice dummies and gymnastic equipment littered the room. And amidst it all were two figures locked in a battle of blades. The first was a fighter with long brown hair and stature build, standing ontop of balance beam. And below her was a man with shocking white hair and his back to the new audience.

"You can't stay up there forever" He was yelling to the girl, who laughed.

"Ok fine" and with a quick movement, she vaulted off her mount and flipped over her opponent. She landed with flourish and a smile. "That better?"

Before they could continue however, they were interrupted by erratic clapping. "Woohoo! Do that again! Encore, encore! That was amazing!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Feliciano, who was cheering with wild abandon. "Gilbert, Lady Eliza, we came to pay you a visit. This is Feliciano."

The white haired man turned around, sheathing his sword with one quick movement. "Is that-"

"This is Feliciano" Ludwig said again, more firmly this time.

Elizaveta seemed the catch on the quickest and clapped her hands together. "Oh, what a treat! I was hoping we would have more guests for the celebration this week. My name is Elizaveta, and Gilbert and I act as the resident security around here. I hope you enjoyed our show."

"Oh did I?" Feliciano grinned. "A lady who can fight and steal my heart! What a showstopper!" He looked around. "But I wanted to come up here to see Ludwig's brother. Where is he?"

The albino chuckled. "That's me, fam!" He threw an arm around Ludwig's neck, which was hard because he was so much smaller than the Lord. "We may not look it, but this here is my little brother."

"Little…?" Feliciano's eyes darted between the two. "I can't believe it! That's like me and Lovino because he's shorter than me but he's older."

Gilbert looked at Ludwig with a raised eyebrow. "He has a brother?" Almost unnoticeably, his hand reached for his sword.

"Yes but it is nothing to be concerned about." Ludwig said.

"Feliciano dear," Elizaveta said, placing a hand on his. "How long will you be staying?"

Feliciano smiled. "Until after the party. I hear it's going to be super fun."

"Hmm" She gripped his hand tight before grinning again. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Gilbert stretched. "Geez, how long have we been practicing? I think I missed my daily visit to the kitchen. Anyone for lunch? I hear Franny's good at serving this year."

"Oh me!" Feliciano cheered. "I've been sooooo bored."

"That's because you're hanging around West here. I can show you some real fun." He winked at Elizaveta. "And the right people to mess with."

The Lord raised an eyebrow but did not comment on his brother's inane pestering. "Well, if you are keen on entertaining Feliciano for a bit, I have some work to get down in my study so I will sit this adventure out."

"Aw, Ludwig, no!"

"West, come on, you have had ample time to finish that stupid paperwork."

But Ludwig shook his head. "I'll join you for dinner, don't worry."

Gilbert shrugged. "Suit yourself. Feli, want me to tell you about the time Ludwig decided he could make chocolate cake with salt instead of sugar?"

Feliciano, Gilbert, and Elizaveta bid Ludwig goodbye and proceeded down the grand sweeping staircase to the kitchens. As they walked, Feliciano found himself gravitating to Gilbert. He was funny, telling the most wild stories about Ludwig from when he was little. Elizaveta would cut in occasionally, filling in little details that he had forgotten.

"So west here decided that the best way to avoid getting his clothes dirty in the bathroom was to take them all off ! Imagine my surprise when I found out what was taking him so long"

Feliciano laughed, rounding on his new friend. "Please tell me he learned to use the bathroom like a normal human"

"Oh sure" Elizaveta said with a smile. "When I told him that monsters eat children who behave wrong in the outhouse."

Feliciano cracked a huge smile, jumping ahead. "Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine Ludwig as a kid. He seems so, I don't know, adultish? Like he's been grown up for a long long time!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Sometimes things happen that make a kid grow up fast." He paused before: " Mmmm do you smell that? I'm starving. Fuck, I am so looking forward to this."

The large doors to the dining hall were propped open when they arrived and Feliciano was about to bound through when a cold chill swept through him.

"Excuse me" Someone said, and he turned around to notice Droge was standing with a stiff expression. "Might I ask what everyone is doing?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there" Feliciano smiled. "How are you today?"

Droge did not answer but instead looked at Gilbert and Elizaveta, sporting equally sour expressions. "Were you two escorting our guest and leaving?"

Elizaveta spoke up. "On the contrary, we were hoping to visit an old friend in the kitchen."

"You know the rules." Droge said. "Only guests in the dining room."

Gilbert gnashed his teeth together, his eyes red. "I know the rules"

"So why bother?"

Feliciano watched the three like a tennis match. His head was going to get dizzy. "I don't understand, are you saying they can't come in and eat with me?"

Droge did not spare him a look. "These two are on duty today, as they should be everyday lest something terrible happens to our guests."

Feliciano frowned. "That's really weird. They can take a break I'm sure, here I'll go in and get food and bring it out."

"It won't help." Droge continued to stand between the three and the door. "Let's not have this conversation again, hmm?"

Gilbert turned on his heels. "Whatever. Let's go do something else."

"Feliciano needs to eat." Elizaveta mentioned, her eyes darting to Feliciano as if missing a single meal would kill him.

"No, it's ok" Feliciano smiled. "Let's go do something else. I can eat later."

Gilbert was still walking down the hall when Feliciano caught up to him, Elizaveta in tow.

"Why can't you go in?" Feliciano asked in a whispered voice.

'Doesn't matter." Gilbert said, his charm slowly dissipating.

"I have an idea." Elizaveta said suddenly, breaking the unpleasant air. "We can practice at the archery range. Feli, have you ever shot an arrow?"

He shook his head. Gilbert seemed to warm to the idea. "Yeah, forget that dick. The archery range is where it's at."

The two began to lead, walking fast. They passed hallways and paintings freshly dusted. Soon, they came to a place that Feliciano didn't recognize. There was a long room with many ropes hanging from the ceiling. Two dummies full of arrows stood at the end of the long room and at the heart of it all was a couple of large, old paintings. They ranged from depicting an older gentleman, a man who looked suspiciously like Droge, and a younger man who Feliciano didn't recognize. In his eye was a arrow with blue feathers.

"We wanted to practice archery so we made our own range. After all, my brother's in charge here. I can pretty much do what I want. With some notable exceptions" Gilbert explained, pulling on a quiver and picking up a bow. All of his arrows had bright red feathers. Elizaveta followed suit, her arrows bright blue.

"We were always looking for things to improve at." She handed Feliciano his own bow. "The best way to get out frustration is to shoot at it."

Feliciano ogled her. "You guys hate paintings this much?"

Gilbert laughed. "Oh god, no. That one" He said, pointing at the Droge depiction, "was Droge's stupid employee of the month thing. He hated the way he was drawn so much that he wanted it thrown away. Anyone who worked for him of course, wanted to keep it."

"That one" Elizaveta said, shooting with perfect aim at the old man's head, "was some duke who came and visited. He had, like, three paintings of himself with him! On a visit! We… borrowed one."

Feliciano gaped. "That's crazy! Wait, what about that last one? It's ripped, I can't tell who it is."

Gilbert and Elizaveta shared a look before Elizaveta said "That's a boy who used to live here. I feel like maybe that's the one you might want to shoot at."

Feliciano tried to study the painting to see if he could recognize where he had seen that boy before. But failing to place a name to the face, he shrugged and level an arrow. "Ok! Let's try this shooting thing."

[=]

" _You had one job_!"

 _Gilbert numbly clutched his head. He couldn't understand. He did perimeter checks, he stayed at his charge's side all night._

 _All night, except for one fated dance._

 _God, he had begged Veneziano to not have a masquerade ball for his birthday. It was too dangerous, anyone could hurt him and slip into the night. But in the end he had related and here they were._

 _He locked eyes with Elizaveta, who stopped her pacing for only a minute. He couldn't envy her, though he desperately wanted to. Her charge was alive. Romano wasn't lying dead, poisoned on his birthday. But she had a much more pressing matter. Romano was missing. No one had seen him the entire night, and a desperate Antonio had took up the search on his own._

 _A horrifying truth was making itself apparent in his mind, and Gilbert tried to block it out. Romano missing, Veneziano dead. It was too convenient to be a coincidence. That bastard had always been jealous and-_

 _No. He stopped himself. That couldn't be true._

 _Elizaveta left again, wanting to interrogate every guest one more time. "Have you seen this boy?" She asked anyone who would listen._

 _It was the end of the line for both of them. Some guards they were, fucking useless at that. In exchange for one dance Gilbert had effectively cost them both their charges._

 _He held his head in his hands. It was over._

 _The next morning would reveal a incriminating letter in Romano's bedroom. A tale of jealousy, deception, and murder. Elizaveta had punched a wall while Gilbert finally stopped giving excuses._

 _They hung his painting in the archery range, and Gilbert had ranged from shooting it full of holes to screaming for answers at his unchanging painted face._


	7. Night Time

Hi guys! I've returned with the most revealing chapter thus far. Either this will answer your questions or raise more, who knows!

Notice: this chapter divulges into some risky content but not to an extent the rating has to go up

Thank you to the comments! They make my day to read :D

* * *

Lovino stayed until late, and he would have stayed longer, but Antonio began to get agitated as soon as the sun began to set.

"You should go back," he told an unmoved Lovino. "It's almost night and castle rules are rules."

"I don't want to go in tonight," Lovino said. "I'll sleep outside."

"Aw, come on quierdo , I'll walk with you."

Lovino did not reply but he followed his guide as he began to walk the path. Curving alongside their journey was the same stream he had so adamantly sketched days earlier.

"I love how you draw," Antonio said, looking back. He held out a hand.

"How do you know I can draw?" It was not the first time Antonio had off-handedly mentioned something that he should not have known. Lovino ignored the hand outstretched and instead tried to jump the stream himself.

He almost made it too, but landed on a slick rock and, with a gasp, tumbled backwards. Antonio reached out a desperate hand and caught him before he slipped into the creek.

Antonio's skin was cold, Lovino realized with a pounding heart. He could feel a strong arm curled around his back and holding him steady. His face was too close to his own, green eyes burning in the fading light.

"I saw you the other day" Antonio breathed out. "I led you back to the castle"

The light that led him home.

So it was Antonio who held the torch that saved him the other day. Lovino's mouth stayed in a stubborn line. He wouldn't say thank you.

"You can let me go now" Lovino said instead, his own feet finding footing.

Antonio smiled sheepishly. He released his captive, but noticeably did not let go of his hand.

They continued along together in that manner.

The door to the castle was propped open as they approached. Someone knew he had been out here, and it was almost touching that they had thought to leave the door unlocked. Maybe Darkmoor wasn't as bad as he assumed.

But just before they reached the castle doors however, Antonio stopped.

Lovino looked up at him, confused, but immediately quieted as Antonio leaned in, his voice soft and serious.

"Romano, you need to be careful. The castle isn't safe for you, especially at night."

Lovino stared at him in surprise. "But you said-"

Antonio cut him off, moving in as if he was initiating an embrace. "Don't drink anything you don't trust. If you're scared, come to the garden." He moved away. "Goodnight querido ."

Antonio let go of his hand.

Lovino stared wide eyed at the man he had met that morning. Antonio's face was almost unrecognizable in the dim light, the shadows on his skin menacing. But his eyes, they were kind and passionate. "Goodnight," Lovino choked out, too full of questions to ask any.

[=]

The castle itself was as desolate as he had left it. Lovino moved through the back door and into a parlor with wicker furniture and plants decorating the walls. The hour of twilight was always the quietest, and he was almost surprised to see a girl moving from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Oh, sir, you are not in your room!" The girl said, jumping when she saw him. "Master Feliciano has requested that someone send you food as you have not been to dinner in several days."

"Er, thank you" Lovino said. He quickly surveyed the meal. He grabbed a piece of bread off the plate. "You don't have to go all the way upstairs. I'm really not hungry."

"Don't you want the drink?" The girl asked, her head cocked. "Bread sticks in your throat."

Lovino looked at her, trying to survey for malicious intent. She seemed unreadable. "I'll be ok"

She shrugged, and began to walk away.  
"Excuse me!" Lovino called. "Do you know where my brother went?"

The girl smiled. "He's probably with the Lord in his private study. They've been awfully close as of recent."

Gross , Lovino thought as he climbed the stairs. He tried to munch his frustrations out of the bread in his mouth. You leave your brother alone for one second and suddenly he's known as the castle slut .

He walked down the stone hall. This wing was on the opposite side of the castle from his room, he recognized as much. But it was the same side as Feliciano's. Why were they placed so far apart? It made it almost inconvenient to see his brother in the behemoth of the castle. He passed many extra bedrooms on the way over. Idly, Lovino wondered if anyone else was staying in Darkmoor with them. Surely there was enough rooms to have them next to each other.

As he neared the study however, his musing stopped. Someone was shouting.

" He should not be here! "

Lovino slowed to a stop outside the study door. Someone had left the mahogany door open a crack, and he could hear at least four voices talking over themselves inside.

" Gilbert bitte ," A voice said, and Lovino struggled to recall his German lessons from school. " He would not come unless his brother was accepted too. We've waited too long."

"It won't matter, we'll make sure he won't harm anyone again. I'll watch him personally ."

That was a female voice and Lovino moved closer. She spoke with an accent to a point Lovino almost couldn't decipher what she was saying.

Whatever they meant, it didn't make much sense. Lovino almost lost interest and moved away. That was, until the only voice he knew and recognized spoke up above the bickering. It was the Lord.

"We have until the celebration. On his birthday, things will change. This is our one chance to get Feliciano back to us, and as long as the celebration holds, we won't lose him again. It's our job to keep him unaware until that point, until he drinks at the stroke of midnight.

Lovino's eyes widened in horror. They were going to hurt Feliciano!

He fell back from the door. Despite his best efforts, his shoes squeaked against the floor in the process. He held his breath with a sharp inhale. Before he could think however, heavy footsteps approached the door.

Lovino didn't wait to be discovered. He ran, back down the hall, forgetting the reason he had come at all.

[=]

Inside the study, Elizaveta shut the mahogany door with a click. They were being too careless to have left the door open as it was. She nodded at Ludwig to continue

"Gilbert, make sure what Feliciano eats and drinks has been tested for poison." Ludwig said, reviewing the plan. "You're his protection."

Gilbert grinned, but his face was serious. "Roger that."

"Roderich, please keep up preparations for this masquerade ball. It has to be exactly as it was three hundred years ago, to the last detail." He nodded to the pale man beside Elizaveta, fixing his glasses.

"Of course." Roderich said. "I planned the first one, and the second one will be easily just as grand."

"Finally, Elizaveta." She looked up at Ludwig, raising an eyebrow. "Watch Lovino"

Elizaveta nodded. But her mind was far away from the conversation at hand. Her eyes were studying her husband. Roderich had always had such beautiful pale skin, and anytime during the daylight she would remind herself how gorgeous he was. Now, however, was not one of those times. The moonlight trickling through the window revealed him as a ghastly and horrifying creature. His skin was translucent, and decaying. She could see a fracture on his skull and the lax color of his once vibrant hair.

Ludwig stood tall and opposing in the front of the study. Moonlight illuminated all of the room and she noticed how his face was bony and devoid of skin, gaunt and undead it was. He still held himself as if he was a general, but he looked like one who had been dead for a very long time.

Gilbert was the most ghastly of all. He did very little to hide his new image, his neck still with the bloody scar of a shuffle long past. His skin peeled and decayed, his hair greasy and matted. He walked with a limp as if someone had snapped a long brittled bone.

She herself was nothing much to look at either, and she picked at the wedding ring on her finger. It rattled, only touching bone. Just like anyone who had lived in the castle, she was among the undead. A cross between a zombie who had stumbled out of the grave and a vampire who had lived too long.

She sighed, grateful her true form only was revealed in the moonlight.

"Elizaveta" Ludwig was saying, and she looked up sharply. "Are you still with us?"

She nodded, and Ludwig continued. "I don't know if Lovino is… who we think he is. But still, make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Feliciano told me that it is important to him that he and his brother celebrate their birthday together. We need to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Elizaveta nodded numbly. The plan worried her.

"If what Arthur told me is right, if the night of Veneziano's death is enacted exactly right, his spirit will appear and mend with his new body. And then, the curse will be broken."

"And what if it doesn't?" Roderich asked cooly. "He won't wake up. He will drink the tonic, he'll go comatose, and he'll die too."

Ludwig produced a small vial from his shirt pocket. "This is a antidote. If nothing happens, we give this to Feliciano, and he goes our separate ways."

Roderich narrowed his eyes. "But the curse won't be broken. We will still be monsters at night, confined to this blasted castle. All because you were love sick enough to make a deal with a witch doctor of all people!"

"Shut up" Gilbert snapped in his brother's defense. "West made a mistake, but it's all our faults it happened at all. If we were doing what we should have been that night, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Ludwig surveyed the room. "We all know our jobs. It will work. I'll make things right." He turned away, and Elizaveta caught how his eyes drifted to the painting hanging on the wall.

She had always liked that picture of Veneziano and Romano. It was from when they first moved in, right before Elizaveta met both of them. She had adored them at first sight. It was hard to look at now.

Ludwig spoke once more. "Everyone's dismissed. You're free to roam until daylight."

[=]

When Ludwig returned to his bedroom, he was surprised to see the door creaked open, letting candle light spill out into the hall.

He proceeded carefully, reaching for a vase that sat decoratively on a nearby table. No one was allowed in his private quarters, a rule he had not told his guests but assumed was implied. Clearly he had been wrong, because in his bed lay Feliciano, curled up on his side and humming quietly.

Ludwig remained deadly silent, extremely grateful it was dark.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano called out to the quiet room. "I'm sorry I'm in your room. It's just, I'm having these really awful dreams lately and I need to talk to someone"

"You shouldn't be here," Ludwig said. His voice did not betray the pound of his heart at the sight of the body tangled up in his sheets, lithe legs smooth and wanting. He closed his eyes. It was reminding him of a different time.

"I know" Feliciano pushed himself onto the crux of his elbows. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You're the one in my dreams."

Ludwig reached up to feel his face. Smooth skin greeted him, a touch of stubble grating on his fingertips. He had been away too long from the moonlight for its deadly effect to reach him. As long as the lights were off, then he could believe it was a memory.

"Blow out the candle."

Feliciano looked at him in the light. His amber eyes were those of a doe, but they were not ignorant. He leaned over and blew out the candle on the bedside table.

The room plunged into darkness and Ludwig felt an energy course in his veins that he hadn't felt in centuries. He made his way to the bed, closing the door as he left the arch.

Feliciano curled against him the second he sat down. "I need to know why I keep thinking about you" Feliciano said, his voice a breath in his ears. "I can't remember why, when I wake up I only remember you and me and no one else."

His heart hurt, clutching painfully with every beat. "Vene-"

"Shh" Feliciano's slender finger touched his lips. "I only want to know your name tonight."

Hesitation burned away like the smoke from the blown out candle. Ludwig found Feliciano's lips in the dark and let them touch for the first time since he had lost him.

When they fell backwards on the sheets, white skin pushing into a willing body, no words were spoken but that of ecstasy and an angel singing his Lord's name.


	8. Witch Doctor

Francis bustled around the kitchen, plates of food stacked up around him. "Macaroon?" He asked, handing the sweet to his protege to try

"No thank you" The boy said. He gazed with the insurmountable amount of dishes stacked up around them. "Francis, why won't you try and clean up this mess?"

His mentor paid him no mind, continuous moving around the kitchen. It was like Matthew hadn't spoken at all.

Francis was light on his feet, moving between the stove and the counter as if he did not have to touch the ground. Matthew wondered if he was ever bored at all, constantly doing the same thing, day after day after day.

He remembered the last time they had done this. For hours, he could sit unnoticed, waiting for Francis to look up and see him. He would only notice if he left.

Matthew watched the door to the garden. He did not have to be trapped long. Soon, someone would come and distract the chef, and then Matthew was free to explore the castle. It was the same every single night, every single cycle, until they turned to dust and simply faded away.

One...

Two…

Three…

"Delivery!" A cheery voice rang, and Matthew slipped through the swinging door into the dining room.

He floated unsure in the dining room. He had until morning to find him and make it back to the kitchen. Or he would not come back.

Matthew hurried out of the downstairs and towards the center staircase.

Veneziano had been here. Touring the castle with the Lord as if it was his first time. Romano too, and Matthew shuddered to think what cruel act of fate would bring them both back again. But ever since his arrival, more and more guests had begun to awake. Matthew hoped and prayed that he would be one of them but he wasn't sure.

During the day they were forced to enact the week before everything had gone so terribly wrong, confined to what stupid stupid things they had done. But at night, they had time to do something different.

Matthew continued to drift up the stairs and down the hallway. He watched silently as Bella and Peter passed him, paying him no mind. Despite his circumstances, Mathew would always be glad he wasn't an eternal servant.

Soon, he reached the hall he wanted. Just ahead the sound of clanging got louder, and his heart began to race.

Was Gilbert really practicing again tonight? Matthew cursed his heart from pounding, imagining Gilbert's fierce expression, the sweat dripping down his face, his lack of shirt…

He wished he was not trapped with Francis for eternity, that man was a terrible influence.

Just before he reached the room however, Matthew heard footsteps ahead of him. Coming down the opposite hall was Lovino, running fast.

What was he doing out at night?

Matthew made himself scarce, feeling his heart pound for an entirely different reason. His friend had always been headstrong, had always, always put his nose in places he shouldn't. But Matthew thought for sure Droge's threats would have kept him at bay. Romano had always been a scaredy cat but maybe Lovino was made of different stuff.

Oh god he was going in the training room

Most castle residents found their human appearance comforting. Francis spent all his energy keeping his appearance the same as the day he died, and Matthew couldn't help but agree. The ghastly skin and skeletal remains left something truly unsettling to be reminded of.

Gilbert didn't agree of course. When he trained with Elizaveta, they only let their true cursed selves remain. Despite the way his heart beat, Matthew found himself terrified as Gilbert's dismembered head would fall off his shoulders with little effort.

He had to do something, and quick.

"Lovino!" He whispered. Oh god, why was his voice so quiet? "Lovino!"

The boy moved closer. He hadn't heard Matthew at all.

Feeling desperate, he grabbed the hand ax of a nearby suit of armor and pushed it over- hard.

CRASH

Lovino jumped straight in the air, falling back with a cry. "What the hell?!"

Matthew frantically waved his arms, trying to get Lovino to stop yelling. "Shh shh, it's me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted your attention."

"Well you definitely got me!" Lovino shouted still. "You looked like a fucking ghost with an ax in your hand!"

Matthew smiled sheepishly. "Haha, a ghost. Good one"

The clanging from the training room stopped, and Matthew looked nervously at the door. "Hey, Lovino, I really don't think you should be roaming around at night. Let's head back to your room?"

Lovino wasn't having it. He stood up. "No way, I need to find the Lord and give him a piece of my mind. Fuck the rules, I don't have to follow them."

"I think you just might want to." Matthew tried, swallowing nervously as he eyed the door.

Lovino kept moving, walking past Matthew as he went. "I need to speak to Feliciano. There's something rotten happening in the castle" He turned. "Do you trust the Lord?"

Matthew felt his mouth go dry. He clearly knew something. And if Lovino knew something, then he was already in danger.

"Look," Mathew said. "I know something doesn't add up. I can take you to someone who might make sense of it all. But you have to promise me something."

Lovino's eyes hardened. "Depends"

"You have to stop looking for trouble."

Lovino started to protest, but Matthew cut him off. "Look, I'm on your side. I promise! But roaming around at night means you might find something that you're not ready to face. Plus, it's dangerous for a reason."

Lovino studied him, really studied him. His olive eyes burned with a fierce resolve, and Matthew was reminded of his friend from long ago. "Fine." He said finally.

"Tomorrow morning then, 8am. Meet in the kitchen."

"Who are we going to go see?"

Matthew bit his lip. "We're going to visit my brother."

[=]

Matthew waited outside the door as Lovino left. He wanted to see him, at least once this cycle. But Gilbert never left the training room.

[=]

The next morning came slow for Lovino.

He had tried to visit Feliciano again, but he wasn't in his room. So if Lovino was going to tell him anything it would have to wait.

He couldn't sleep and instead spent his night tossing and turning in worry. Just four hours after Lovino drifted off, he had to get up to meet Matthew.

But, as it turns out, Matthew wasn't alone to meet him. He paled in comparison to the man beside him, pumping his arms. They looked similar, but everything about him indicated he liked to take up space. His arms were outstretched, he was always moving, and he was loud.

"This is Alfred" Mathew said when Lovino approached. "We're-"

"Twins!" Alfred said, throwing an arm around Mathew. "Same birthday and everything."

Matthew struggled to get out of his hold. "Alfred let go-"

"I hear you want to visit Arthur?" Alfred said, still holding his brother in a choke hold. "Good choice doing it in the morning. He's sooo much more grumpy at night."

"The fuck's Arthur?" Lovino asked, looking at Matthew. "You said we were going to visit your brother."

"Alfred is-" Matthew started, but got cut off by Alfred immediately.

"I'm a Guide. If you want to visit the Witch Doctor, you need a guide. Thems the facts. I mean I guess you could go yourself but if Matthew wants to go too, then you need me. Not to mention there's a lot of dangers down that cliff side."

It sounded reasonable enough, and Lovino didn't know enough to dispute it. "Ok but if I die, I'm holding both you fuckers responsible."

With small bagged packed, lunch courtesy of Francis, they set off.

Lovino didn't realize how relieved he would be to leave the castle grounds until he did so. The air tasted sweeter to him; not as stale. The trees even looked greener out here. Matthew seemed to agree with his thoughts, he was smiling as he walked next to Lovino.

"It feels like I forgot how to breathe until now" He said.

"Aren't you cold?" Lovino asked, wrapping his jacket tighter. As he spoke, his breath froze in a cloud and drifted up. March was giving him a sharp reminder that spring had a long way to go before it reached them.

Matthew shrugged. "Where I was born it's usually cold. Now it's sort of comforting."

They kept walking. Alfred led them to the cliff's edge, pointing a small path that led down. "This is the way. Watch your step."

The three slowly picked their way down the cliff side. At first, the walk was easy. There were natural stairs carved into the mountainside that hadn't seemed to fade with age. But soon, Alfred stopped moving. "This is where it gets fun. If we keep going down this path we'll reached the way to the beach. But we're actually going this way."

He stepped off the path and seemingly onto the smallest ledge. He reached out a hand for his brother, then Lovino.

Twice Lovino thought he was going to teeter into the abyss. He held onto the sides of the mountain for dear life, only once daring a risk at the lake below. In one harrowing moment Matthew himself almost fell, but Alfred caught him with a strong hand.

Lovino could not believe how a man like Alfred could pick his way across the ledge like a mountain goat, but he did it. The two brothers even talked as they went! Lovino wondered bitterly if they feared death-by-mountain like he did.

As soon as the trip across the cliff face started, it was over. Alfred helped them both onto solid ground. Lovino was surprised to see a large landing overlooking the water, with green grass, a tiny garden, and a small hut. Two trees even crowded the cabin, giving it shade.

"This is where Arthur lives" Alfred explained. "This ledge doesn't connect to anything but this path, but it's a great place to hang."

Lovino nodded, trying to take it all in. "So where's the ass now?"

"Here."

A strong accent and a very unpleasant tone made Lovino whirl around. Standing directly behind them was a cloaked man.

"Hey Artie" Alfred said casually. "Matthew and his friend wanted to come say hi."

"I told you I didn't take visitors anymore!" Arthur snapped, pulling down his hood to reveal giant eyebrows and blond hair. "Besides, I didn't prepare anything."

Matthew held up their lunch. "Francis said to bring this to you."

Arthur eyed the bag with unhidden disdain. "I would rather eat dirt than any poison that fucking frog packed for me."

"Dirt it is" Alfred snagged the bag away and began munching on the contents. "Swo anyway, they hawve a qwuestion"

Lovino stood rigid. Arthur's appearance was frightening. What Lovino first thought were arm bracelets were actually live snakes, coiled around their master. They seemed to look at him, their beady eyes unmoving.

Every instinct told Lovino not to trust a man with magic. But he didn't have a choice.

"I want to know about Darkmoor." Lovino said, looking away from the snake's beady eyes. "I want to know if my brother and I are safe there. Right now it looks like a fuck fest where he's the main course."

Arthur studied him. "That's a loaded question. One that I can imagine Matthew or Alfred here could have told you" He sent a quick glance toward the brothers. "Which makes me wonder why you couldn't have just told him instead of disturbing me"

Matthew spoke up now. "He means, he wants to hear about the prophecy."

"Ah"

Arthur began walking past them and towards the cottage. "Well, come along now you tossers. Let's get started."

[=]

Arthur's cottage was nice inside. There was one bed, a table set with tea and unidentified burned objects he called scones. There were no other rooms beside the main one. But the thing that stood out the most were the crystals hanging from the ceiling.

Arthur was studying each one, looking more and more irritated. Lovino was horrified to see a snake slithering up from Arthur's sleeve as he reached up.

"Balisk, not now" Arthur said. He dropped the snake on the table, forcing Lovino to edge away and into Matthew.

"Why does he have snakes?" Lovino hissed, far from happy about his current situation.

"It's just his thing I guess. Says it's his familiar" Matthew was shrunk as far as he could against the door. There was not much room for the three grown men crowded at the door, but Alfred didn't move any further to let them into the room.

"Aha!" Arthur rejoiced, plucking a crystal from the ceiling. He looked at the three."What are you doing by the door? Come in, sit down. Have a scone."

Alfred heeded his words and sat down. Lovino and Matthew followed. With all four now gathered around the table, Arthur spoke.

"You see this crystal?" He said, holding it up to the light. The crystal itself was not much to look at, a pale almost translucent violet. "This contains the prophecy that I gave the Lord of Darkmoor years ago. He did not believe me, thinking magic was bullshit. But he was wrong. When the prophecy came to pass, the Lord visited me again in great anger and sadness. He wanted to change what had been done."

"With hesitation, I agreed. But I warned him, that what he wanted was not a wish but instead a curse. Once again he did not listen to me but accepted the terms. The castle was then cursed, and all who entered were doomed to a fate beyond death."

Lovino crossed his arms. "Why make such a stupid move?" He scoffed.

"Love I suppose." Arthur's eyes trailed briefly to Alfred. "People do awfully stupid things for love. It's all ridiculous of course."

The crystal winked in the light, it's gleam inviting. Curiosity began to rise and Lovino wanted to know what it contained. That's what he came here for. But the words would not come out. He didn't want to invoke whatever was to come.

"Can you give a prophecy twice?" Lovino's voice sounded different to his own ears.

Arthur didn't respond. He simply placed the crystal on the table. "Alfred, did you bring the ingredients I asked for?"

"Yeah, duh" Alfred said, pulling items out of his bag. "One bowl, some water, this weird block thing-"

"Careful!" Arthur exclaimed. "I can't do anything with broken pieces"

"Relax," Alfred haphazardly began to stack things up on the table.

Lovino spared a look to Matthew. He didn't seemed fazed at the exchange. In fact, he almost looked at home.

When everything was at his disposal, Arthur began. From the stove, he poured boiling water into the bowl. Leaves were saturated into the superheated mixture, followed by a splash of cinnamon. The crystal seemed to be the hardest. They say in silence, watching for a good number of minutes as Arthur tried to crush the mineral into dust before-

"Do you need help?" Alfred said.

Arthur frowned. "I'm fine."

Nonetheless, Alfred reached across the table took the bowl. He took the crystal, placed it on the table, and brought his fist down with a crack. Pound Pound Pound

"Here ya go" He said, leaving but fine powder.

Arthur held out the bowl for the dust to be deposited in. He refused to acknowledge the exchange.

The final product sat before them. "It's tea" Lovino said incredulous. "We came all this way to watch you fucking make tea. I could have made you tea!"

"Hush" Arthur said. Lovino wouldn't have complied, but he felt the tell tale sensation of something slithering over his foot and he clenched his mouth shut tight.

Arthur raised the bowl to his lips and drank. His eyes closed, steam rising from the bowl clouding the air.

The change was immediate.

When Arthur opened his eyes again, they were a solid milky white. His voice was that of a raspy whisper. But something was happening. Spilling forth from the bowl was thick black smoke, filling the room, choking Lovino.

He tried to cough, but his chest constricted. His lungs felt heavy with smoke. Looking up, Arthur's white eyes were directed at him

A brother of Rose, A brother of Thorns

One to Praise, One to Scorn

Beware the ones you trust the most,

Jealousy is the wicked host

The Lord will cause his demise

On the seventeenth of March, the Young Master dies

Heed my warning: the servant, the ghost, the protector, the brother

Or this night will claim another

And just like that, it ended. The smoke dissipated, the air cleared, and Arthur slumped over.

Lovino gasped, gulping down sweet, cool air. He didn't realize he was shaking until Matthew touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He stared at where Arthur lay slumped over. "The real question is, is he ok?"

Alfred spoke up. "This happens all the time, especially for big magic. I got him."

He reached over for the rest of the tea that was still in the cup, and with a deft movement, dumped it over Arthur's head.

He shot up instantly. "My scones! They'll burn!"

"Welcome back from magic dream world" Alfred laughed, putting the cup down.

Arthur scowled, wiping away the excess liquid that was now running down his hair. "You don't have to do that every time." He frowned, surveying the grim looks around the table. "Did that answer your question?"

Lovino gawked. " Did that- no! Now I have even more questions! The ghost? The brother? What does that mean? Is someone going to die? Is the Lord going to kill someone?!"

"This is the memory of the prophecy come to pass." Arthur reminded him. "Everything mentioned had already happened."

Lovino chewed his lip. "I still don't understand."

"Maybe it would help if I told you a story." Arthur said, taking pity. "Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?

Lovino scoffed. "Like die and come back as someone else? I mean, I guess it's possible…"

"Then try to keep an open mind." Arthur took a deep breath. "Three centuries ago, two brothers came to live in Darkmoor Castle. They were loved by everyone here, but the night of the youngest eighteenth birthday, he was murdered. No one wanted to suspect the oldest brother, but the evidence pointed to him. He was known to be exceedingly jealous of his brother, he was missing, and finally, a note explaining how and why he did it was found in his bedroom. The Lord at that time came to Witch Doctor and asked for a wish.

"Despite the warning, he refused to relent, and made a deal. Veneziano was to live again. But this wish was nothing more than a curse in disguise. Everyone in the castle was forced to wait, empty shells of themselves, until the youngest brother returned and remembered his past life. Every hundred years, the same event would take place. Every hundred years, Veneziano would return bearing a new name. But he never remembered his past life, and the residents were forced to wait another century to try again."

"But that's just a story." Lovino said, his mouth filled with cotton.

Arthur began to move away from the table. "It is what you think it is. Perhaps this will help to answer your questions. But I have no more answers to give you. Alfred, take them back to the castle. I need to rest."

Alfred stood up. "Alright, you heard the Witch Doctor. Let's roll."

"Wait, I still don't understand what this has to do with Feliciano." Lovino protested, refusing to comply with Matthew's nudgings to the door. "Are you saying he's the reincarnation of Veneziano? That's stupid! I've known him my entire life. We went to the same schools, we lived in the same house. Feliciano is my brother, not a shell of someone's past!"

No one answered. Matthew gently nudged him to leave. "It's just a story." He said. "Believe it or not, it's up to you. But let's go back, ok?"

Lovino was far from ready, but he was ultimately urged forward. Across the winding path, back to the castle, and bidding goodbye to his guides, Lovino found himself alone outside the castle doors.


	9. Conversations and Doubts

I apologize, I wrote this and edited it in the same work day, so I have no idea how it flows. All I can say is, shit pops off in two chapters- so stay tuned!

Thank you for the likes and comments! Y'all are amaze!

* * *

Lovino could not stop thinking about the curse. He tried to imagine what it would be like being trapped in one place for centuries. It must be awful and confusing, not knowing if you were alive or dead. Lovino knew what it was like to long for something. But not to the extent of waiting years as a dusty old skeleton, in the hopes that something magical would happen. Perhaps he should give the Lord some credit… if it really _was_ true.

Lovino felt his face curdle in disgust. The very notion began to churn something sick in his stomach. It was just a story!

"What's the troubled look for, _quierdo_?"

Lovino's heart leapt into his throat as he whirled around to face Antonio. "Don't fucking scare me like that!"

Antonio was laughing, as he always was. "You're super jumpy"

"And you're fucking creepy!"

The gardener just grinned. He had a knack for finding Lovino at his worst. "Are you going in?"

"Yeah," Lovino didn't move from where he was loitering on the stone stairs. "In a minute"

Despite his deepest wished, Antonio took that as an invitation to stand next to him. "I know that look" He said. "It's the kind when you're thinking too hard"

"Actually, it's the look I give you right before I wring your neck."

"You can't even reach my neck."

Antonio's ever present smile was replaced by a cry pain as Lovino kicked him in the shins. He hutched on the stairs to rub his leg. "Owww, Roma that hurt!"

Lovino grinned as his fingers brushed past Antonio's dark hair and mock squeeze his neck. "What was this about not reaching?"

"Jokes on you" Antonio said. "I'm into that"

Antonio didn't stand a chance against the harsh kick that came for his already weak stance, and he ended up flat on his back on the bottom of the stairs. "You fucking pervert!" Lovino yelled, red faced. "What's with all the jokes huh? You know the only thing funnier than you is a circus clown that had his dick painted!"

Antonio grinned as he sat up. Taunting Lovino was absolutely worth it. "Anything to see you smile again"

Lovino looked away. He realized that he was, in fact, smiling.

"So really, what's the face for?" Antonio asked, coming closer. "Come on, you used to be able to tell me anything."

There it was again. The stupid, cryptic things that Antonio threw into every conversation. But after talking to the Witch Doctor, Lovino was starting to suspect there was something more at play than just inane dialogue. "I met Arthur today. He told me some stupid ass story about ghosts and prophecies."

"Oh" Antonio grinned, but it was as thin as paper. Lovino saw right through it.

"You don't believe in that stuff, do you?" He asked.

Antonio shrugged. "I'm a superstitious man. Don't sweep over a girl's feet or she'll never get married."

"But it's a _story_ " Lovino repeated, and his words felt like a familiar blanket. A lie that he kept telling himself to feel safe. "He said that Feliciano… that Feliciano has a past self and that he was killed by his brother. That's nonsense. That wouldn't happen."

Antonio stayed quiet.

"The whole reincarnation thing is bullshit. But still. Come on! No brother would do that!"

"I know" Antonio's tone was strangely serious for him.

"So then you believe me right? This whole story's bull, that there's no such thing as ghosts?"

"I believe that Romano would never hurt his brother."

If Lovino could roll his eyes farther into his head, he would see his brain. "I'm not talking about Romano! Why are you so obsessed with that guy, huh? I'm talking about my brother. Still the whole thing is total bullshit.

"Even if the story's not true" Antonio said carefully. "Someone might still believe it."

Lovino stared at him. "Someone like the Lord"

Lovino's mind was spinning. His grandfather always said that stories were more than just words. They had the power to make people believe in anything... if they heard what they wanted to hear. So _that_ was why Ludwig was so fascinated with Feliciano. He thought he was Veneziano. Which meant… what he heard last night… he really was going to try something to his brother.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked, and suddenly Lovino could see what he needed to do.

"We have to stop the party from happening."

Antonio blinked in shock. "We?"

"Yes we! I can't do it all on my own. Well, I mean I could but that would be a lot of work and besides it's the middle of March. How much gardening are you really going to be doing?"

"Fair" Antonio hummed. "Do you have a plan?"

Lovino sat down on the steps and pulled Antonio close. "Don't get all smiley. We're only close so I can explain without being heard. I said don't get smiley!"

Antonio unsuccessfully tried to wipe the smile from his face. "Whatever" Lovino said. "Game plan: this place is fucking creepy, so we need to do this without being caught. There will be no party without decorations, so we work on making as many 'accidents' as we can. Then we use that distraction to find out what the Lord's evil plans are. And in the meantime, I can find Feliciano and talk some sense into him." Lovino looked fiercely into Antonio's dazed expression. "Sound like a plan?'

"Torch the decorations?" Antonio

"If that's how you want to do it, sure." Lovino held out his hand. "Partners in crime?"

Antonio grinned. "Partners in crime"

[=]

From her vantage point on the balcony, Elizaveta watched as the two shook hands. It seemed like Lovino was up to no good.

She waited until Lovino went in through the castle doors, leaving Antonio outside.

He startled when she jumped down beside him, landing with cat like grace despite her dive off the second story. "You're going to let him mess with our plans?" She asked, her tone betraying none of the hope in her heart.

"Ah," Antonio sighed. He turned to look at her. "He's not really planning to do any harm. I'm going to make sure it doesn't go to far. I mean, he trusts me again."

Elizaveta tsked. "It's because he doesn't know you. Do you think he's Romano?"

Antonio stared straight ahead. The lightness in his voice evaporated into the tense air. "He doesn't remember me at all. So no. I don't think he is."

"You should be a better liar" Elizaveta said.

Antonio suddenly turned to face her again, his eyes desperate. "He isn't what you think he is. He really cares, no matter what it looks like. If anything, he's the Romano we remember. Not… not-"

"Not a murderer?"

Antonio closed his eyes. "No. Not that."

"Antonio, I want to believe you're right. More than anyone. But we both know what happened. And we both know what happened the last cycle and the one before that. Don't you want to move on?"

"Not without him" Antonio said firmly. "If Ludwig will wait until the end of time for Veneziano, I will wait for Romano. No curse, no story, no prophecy will take him away from me again."

Elizaveta closed her eyes. She remembered the little boy who gave her presents and asked for bedtime stories about knights and dragons and princesses. "You're a fool"

With that, she went inside and left Antonio in the frozen morning air.

[=]

Feliciano woke up, tangled in sheets that he didn't recognize. He wrapped them even tighter around his body and sighed. He felt so calm.

There was no light in the room, so it was hard to pinpoint what time a day it was. How long had he been sleeping?

The bed next to him was cold. So then Ludwig had left long ago… Feliciano felt a smile break upon his lips. Oh, Ludwig. He was so different when they were alone together!

Feliciano rolled out of bed and onto the cold stone floor. A chill immediately crawled up his body. Oh jeez, did everything always have to be cold all the time? Ludwig's skin was cold, the bed was cold, the floor is cold. He would absolutely request some heaters for the party. No question.

He wasn't sneaking out of the room per say… but he was trying to be quiet. Perhaps that is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he passed Gilbert in the hall.

"Hey, Feli! Where'd you come from? I went to your room but you weren't there"

"Um," Feliciano tried to cover. "I was actually in in Ludwig's room last night."

Gilbert surveyed him up and down. "You stayed in- oh my god. You two didn't."  
"Well-"

"Oh my fuck, you did!" Gilbert lit up with a shit eating grin. "Even now West can get some! Looks like Francis owes me some money."

Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Ah… No reason. Anyway! I came by to walk you to lunch."

"But I thought Droge said you weren't-"

"Fuck Droge. I don't have to listen to him." Gilbert's red eyes hardened. "Besides, it's West's orders. Even Droge has to respect that.

The two began to walk down the hall. Feliciano was surprised to see how well lit the castle was. He must have slept past noon. Large, stained glass windows depicted scenes of bravery and beauty. Colored light shined down on their heads as they walked, and Feliciano found himself staring at the world beyond the castle. Through the distorted window, he could see discolored trees and a lake that fed into the sky. It was breathtaking. He wanted to go see it.

"Gil?" He asked. "After lunch do you want to go out by the lake with me?"

From where he walked ahead, Feliciano couldn't see the tense look in his eyes. "Nah. I've never liked the lake."

"Then the forest? We passed some cute towns on the way in."

"I'm super busy, getting ready for the party and all"

Feliciano frowned. "That's what Ludwig said. I mean, I guess I could ask Lovino-"  
"No!"

Feliciano stared in shock as Gilbert stopped walking. His shoulders were tense, but he turned to face Feliciano with a heavy grin. "Don't go anywhere alone with him."

"He's my _brother_ ," Feliciano explained with a laugh. " _Mio Fratello_! We do everything together."

Gilbert's voice became very serious as he made eye contact. "Feliciano, listen. You might trust him with everything you are, but sometimes people do terrible things when they're angry, or scared. They can even hurt you-"

"You're thinking about that story, aren't you" Feliciano asked, but he knew the answer.

"All stories have some thread of truth in them"

Feliciano looked away. "But not that one. Besides, Lovino's different. Can we stop talking about this? I don't like the way you're assuming things about my family."

Gilbert closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know how that feels. Uh, besides, we're at the door to the kitchens."

They stopped alongside an large tapestry that took up the wall from the ceiling to the floor. "I don't see-" Feliciano started, before Gilbert drew back the cloth to reveal a hidden door against the wall. He opened it and gestured Feliciano inside.

"There's tons of doors and passageways to everywhere in the castle. You just have to know where to look."

Inside was a stone staircase, and upon following it, Feliciano found himself dodging cobwebs as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh? What have we here? Matteau, look we have guests!" A voice said.

The kitchen was large, with sunlight shining through arched glass windows. Cabinets lined the walls and the countertops gave plenty of space to cook. In the middle of the room were two tables piled high with potatoes. From behind that, the chef Francis stood with a knife in one hand and peels in the other.

Gilbert grinned. "Ayo Birdie! Come out from there."

The mound of potatoes wobbled, and a head popped out from behind them. Feliciano noticed for the first time that there was someone else in the room. It was one of the boys that Feliciano first met in the dining room. The quiet one.

"Ah- Gilbert I didn't think you could come by…" He said, his voice almost nonexistent. His face was pretty red though.

"Yeah" Francis said, eying him. "I thought you weren't allowed to be here"

Gilbert shook his head. "Uh uh uh, the kitchen isn't' the dining room. Besides, Feli has lunch with the _Lord_ so I've been sent to walk with him.

Francis raised an eyebrow, but he relented. "Alright then. Feli, what would you like? We've got mashed potatoes, fried potatoes, potato and onion gratin..."

"Do you have anything that's not potatoes?"

Francis looked from Feliciano to the table. "Um. Not really. But I can make anything taste good, chef's honor."

"Yeah," Gilbert cut in. "I hate to say it, but he's the best" He walked around the table and sat down, next to the quiet boy. Feliciano racked his brain for a name, but was coming up short.

"Surprise me then!" Feliciano said.

"Alrighty. Head on out to the dining room. Right through those doors." Francis gestured to the double doors next to them.

As Feliciano left his friends, he noticed Gilbert getting close to the quiet boy.

"Long time no see" Gilbert was saying. "Did you miss me, Birdie?

He smiled. "What I really miss is you calling me my real name."

"Psh, you love my nicknames.

Feliciano smiled as the doors closed behind him. Those two were cute!

Ludwig was sitting in the dining, waiting for him. Feliciano beamed when he saw him, sneaking up behind his big head chair.

"Guess who" He whispered, his hands covering the Lord's eyes.

Ludwig relaxed his reflex grip on the butter knife and let a small smile show. "Feliciano?"

"That's me!" Feliciano said, pressing a kiss to Ludwig's cheek. "And you said you weren't good at games."

He slid into the chair next to the Lord's, not wanting to sit at the end of table like he did the first night. Ludwig's face was a soft pink, still blushing from the kiss. "So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked Feliciano.

"I don't really have plans" Feliciano said, shrugging. "Usually something comes up."

"Hmm. Well, if you're interested, there are some things to do to prepare for the party. I would help, of course. Um, if you would want. Things like clothes fittings and food and all that-"

"Absolutely!" Feliciano cheered. Food? Clothes? Ludwig might as well as just told a child he needed a candy tester.

Francis eventually brought out food, and the two ate happily. Throughout the meal, Ludwig's fingers kept brushing over Feliciano's hand and soon they were both blushing. It became a war of who could blush harder, which led Feliciano into peals of laughter.

In the end, they were both laughing.

Feliciano found himself having a genuinely good time. Things were looking up.

Still, a small part of him felt trapped in Castle Darkmoor. Like the freedom the trip seemed to allude to was only an illusion. He shrugged it off. He was starting to sound like Lovino!


End file.
